


一桩事先张扬的纵火案

by illnessillusion



Category: Chinese Rock Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, 中国摇滚乐
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death, Out of Character, didn't happen in real life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illnessillusion/pseuds/illnessillusion
Summary: 除了有据可查的真实资料，其余均属虚构，如有雷同不太可能。时间线上有所魔改
Relationships: Dou Wei/He Yong, Zhang Chu/He Yong, 张楚/何勇, 窦唯/何勇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 除了有据可查的真实资料，其余均属虚构，如有雷同不太可能。  
> 时间线上有所魔改

杜未是被一声踹门的巨响及其流到梦里的余音惊醒的。  
一九九四年六月末，暑气已得意洋洋占领北陵，街头巷尾热尘蒸腾，当天方圆十里卖出去的几百个西瓜里，正有一个切的乱七八糟，摊开还剩半只的肚瓤放在某间平房的铁桌上，可怜巴巴地一点点告别冰镇的前缀。  
杜未先看见的，就是跟自己半坐视线平齐，一个兵荒马乱的桌面。从午睡中被骤然拉扯出来，他倒是半点没有动怒，更没费力气做出什么表情，只是撇头躲开西瓜皮对视线的遮挡，去看门口。  
段欧背心裤衩加拖鞋，甩着一头乌黑油腻的长发，风风火火地露出半个身子：“哎走走走！跟我去……杜哥，就你一个啊？”他脸上似有一瞬间冷却后的尴尬之色，旋即又抖擞精神声音响亮：“就说这帮人不能都挨这屋蹲着！敢情是都散了？”  
“明天有场，他们回去休息了。”杜未伸脚去够拖鞋，问：“怎么了？”  
“就双旗竿那边，有人骂陈进，吵了几句，齐凛就跟人打起来了！那边四个人呢！我这不正想叫人过去吗。”段欧挠挠他那头长发，似乎也没太指望对方有什么反应，抬腿要走：”不行，我还是回去吧！“  
那两个名字在杜未脑海里转了个圈：他以前跑场的时候组过个乐队，陈进是他的鼓手，有过一段时间的交情。倒是那个跟人打架的齐凛，跟他虽然也是同行，实际没见过几回，只记得上次段欧撺掇着一起喝酒他也来了，是个声音很嫩脾气却急的小个子，跟陈进不算关系好，这样也能打起来？  
段欧说完了刚转身，杜未已经穿好鞋站起身，及时赶上了他出门的前一秒：”我也去。“

等他们赶到，这场架却显然已经到了尾声，周围小摊贩早就撤出个空地，不远不近围观，有四个青年站在场地边，一个捂着眼一个捂着脑袋，剩下没受伤的两个大声喝骂，明显不再打算冲锋，此刻见段欧又带着个人冲到对方阵营里，当机立断，满嘴不干不净地扶着同伴奔向巷子尽头。  
段欧跑到气势汹汹的两个人旁边，愤愤不平地说：”操，那帮孙子跑了！你们没事吧？“  
齐凛骂完最后一句脏话，丢了手里板砖，转身应道：”没事！“这一回头把其他人吓了一跳，原来他也挂了彩，正有一道血从额头流下来糊到眼角，看着有些狰狞。  
段欧和陈进已经担心地过去查看伤口，齐凛反而并不在意，只是用袖子抹了抹眼边，先去看杜未，笑了：”杜未？“还没等杜未回答，他立刻知道了对方为什么会在这里：“小欧去你们排练室喊人了？”  
杜未嗯了一声，他也走近这个笑得眼睛发亮的小个子，指指额头：“去医院吧？”  
齐凛摇头道：“不至于，就一点皮肉伤。“他转头跟段欧和陈进重复了一遍，脸上带一点不好意思：”真不至于，你们也别紧张，谁还没打过架怎么的？“  
”那也得找个地方处理下，你也不能就这么回去吧？“杜未打量他额头的伤口：“先去我那，我那近。”  
段欧和陈进都在旁边说，对对，先去杜未那儿吧。齐凛好像对这个提议有点意外，但没有反对，愣愣回了声哦，眼神从刚才的斗志昂扬一路低回驯服般乖巧，看着杜未等他领路。  
直到这个时候，杜未才感觉到前几次交集里对这个人匆匆一瞥的印象落到了实处，聊天时稚气但很吵的声音仍带有孩子的鼻音，刻意张扬的气势在他看来有点好笑，在血迹里微微睁大的眼睛发亮，好像总是饱含纯粹的情绪。他在前面快步走着，盘算自己屋里有什么东西可用，后面三个人则一路不停口，陈进话里带着愧疚，段欧在宽慰他，反而是齐凛显得毫不在意，已经高高兴兴聊了好几个话题。  
他们转进胡同，杜未率先带他们进屋，开始找东西，齐凛精神十足到处打量摆设，不知是不是经此一事他自觉两人拉近了关系，口气已经渐渐熟稔：“哟，这地儿不错啊？你们在这多少钱一个月？”他好奇地去看墙边的架子鼓，观察乱成一团的音源线，然后才想起来自己的伤口，跑去屋外洗脸，回来甩着一手水，小心地靠近整个屋子里最好看的那把吉他。  
这人到底多大？杜未腹诽，酒桌上他们曾经比过年龄，齐凛跟他都是二十二岁，甚至还比自己要大几个月，但无论是从身形还是脾气，怎么看都还是少年。随即他听到齐凛在那赞叹自己咬牙买的新琴，心里头自然得意，拿着碘酒红药水凑近对方：“要不你先坐下？”  
齐凛坐稳，他拨开对方额上打湿的碎发，开始用棉签挑出那血淋淋皮肉伤里的小石头，这块明显是蹭到粗糙面的伤口大概是因为被推撞到了墙上。齐凛的脸时不时一皱，显见还是疼的，就这样也没忘了继续说话：“哎，墙边那个黑色的琴挺新的啊。”  
杜未露出点笑意道：“上个月买的。”  
“是你的？”齐凛眼睛一亮，霍然抬头。杜未眼见他就要把伤口戳到蘸好碘酒的棉签上，被迫眼疾手快按住他脑袋：“哎哎，别动。”他把碘酒涂好，瞥见齐凛不敢动只能用一双眼努力望着自己，笑了笑道：“过会儿试试呗。”  
这下子齐凛真的高兴了。他性格常被不熟悉的人认为过于桀骜不驯，难以亲近，其实颇为直率活泼，之前见过杜未几次都没怎么聊，虽然看出他挺厉害但也意识到了两人的性格截然不同，这次杜未出现本就出乎他意料，现在又大方地让他弹自己的新琴，齐凛几乎立刻放下了之前的想法，觉得这个哥们颇可以多处处。  
眼见两位圈里都知道脾气不怎么好的主竟然看着融洽起来，段欧和陈进当然乐见其成，四个人蹲在排练室里聊着天，齐凛逮着那把gibson不停试着手感，一边问他们乐队的情况。几个人谈着现在哪里可以有演出，最近又接过什么价格，又羡慕杜未和齐凛已经被唱片公司签了，暂时不用担心生计。陈进说，巧的是齐凛恰是进了杜未签的唱片公司，一听这话段欧就嘻嘻笑起来，拍着齐凛肩膀要跟其他两人讲这家伙的“英雄事迹”。原来齐凛之前有跟一个唱片公司签过约，但那家公司无论是从路线匹配还是上心程度都让人不满，本就不喜欢忍气吞声的齐凛当然就在新公司抛来橄榄枝的时候爽快跟上家解约，然而虽说合同关系顺利解除了，对方却扣着他的录音母带不肯还回来，齐凛找了几次始终被百般推脱，干脆带着刀冲进去当面找了负责人，把人家吓得立刻还了母带，居然也没报警。  
这故事听得陈进和杜未目瞪口呆，万万没想到还有这么鲁莽的解决办法。杜未心想，亏了对方没有深究，大概也了解齐凛一向做事出格，不然怕是轻易没法脱身。他忍不住仔仔细细看一眼那个还在兴奋地拨弹着吉他的青年，手指头是灵活又有力，可惜眼神太直接浅显，就像他唱的歌，跟自己到底不是一路人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线有一定魔改，比如说五月份的时候，三个人实际上在北京儿童艺术中心就已经有一起演出，做专辑首发式，而且他们当时已经因为差不多时间推出专辑而有了共同的名头，不可能不认识对方。不过演出确实是在这个夏天确定的。

杜未没想到自己会这么快又见到齐凛。四天之后，他们碰面在演出后台，两个人都背着吉他，杜未身后是队友，齐凛身边是个他从没见过的瘦高青年，那个人面容清矍倔强，神色却好像有点不自在。先看到对方的自然是齐凛，他扬着笑脸喊了名字，径直走过去跟杜未说话：“你也来这场？”

杜未点点头，还没等说话，齐凛已经跳起来喜气洋洋把身边的人推过来："介绍下！这是郑鸿滨！你知道吧？“还没来得及对那种献宝的口吻有什么想法，这个名字像闪电一样迅速在杜未脑海里劈了一记，他知道这是谁，一方面，郑鸿滨是他们现属唱片公司的老板赵平早早看中签下的红人，另一方面，他才华横溢，在圈里颇有名气，算是他未见其面但欣赏已久的同行。

眼见着郑鸿滨一脸紧张，杜未连忙伸手出去自报家门。对方降低了警戒，腼腆地笑道：“我去看过你的演出，特别好。”他声音直愣愣地，每个字都怯生生，然而认真得让人立刻明白这确实是他的真心话。杜未几乎马上对这个青年有了好感，脸上笑容也柔和许多，然而寒暄不过几句，他跟乐队又要赶下个地方，只得匆匆作别。临走时他无意识地扫视身后，见着齐凛带着郑鸿滨张牙舞爪跟其他人聊天，觉得挺有意思：这两个人性格大相径庭，音乐风格也是相差甚远，唯有的共同点便是纯真到一处， 可是郑鸿滨明明早就在这小圈子里红极一时，若不是性格如此想必交际广泛，哪轮得到齐凛在这蹦来跳去。但看郑鸿滨的样子，他显然并不反感齐凛的言行，所以呆呆地被他一路推着走，看起来倒是一对可笑却相合的朋友。

等到下一场结束，杜未好不容易跟伙伴蹭了别人的面包车回来，挤挤挨挨跳下车时已经将近十一点，大家在街角捡起自己的自行车，招个手，各自飞一样浸入夜色里。

杜未点着根烟，慢慢往家的方向走，他住的地方在胡同里，小小一个院门，院墙是灰色泥砖，屋里虽然很狭小，但自从女友负气跟他分手后平时只他一人在，空间算是正好。他进到卧室，打开电灯，把刚巧抽完的烟头扔在角落簸箕里，在满墙的摇滚海报注视下摊开手脚，半躺到屋里占面积最大的床上。

刺眼的光落在他睫毛上，杜未闭上眼睛。今晚那场演出上他见到了赵平，这个来自台湾的唱片公司老板这一年来帮他介绍演出，给他钱换设备，还负责了乐队的生活费，虽然每个人都认为这已经比之前全靠演出吃饭的时候好太多，他却还是困于心底的焦躁。三个月前，他解散了曾经寄予希望的乐队，队友们大多不认同这个做法，可仍然非常够意思地没说什么。为了直奔目标而去，他有信心舍弃一切东西——如果乐队的人际关系干扰了他的脚步，那么就将其从自己的道路上剥离。怀着这样坚定的意志，杜未把愧疚抛之脑后，尽全力挥洒才华。大多数时间，他创作歌曲，练习，和较为固定的共演伙伴演出，当然，唱的是自己的歌曲。他原本以为这种状态还会维持一段时间，但是……赵平找到他，问他想不想去更远的地方，唱给那里的人听。这个台湾人激情昂扬地跟他讲了自己的计划，在这个设想里他描绘了未来的盛大，还提到了更多的名字，齐凛，郑鸿滨，那些他认可的歌手和乐队们。他告诉杜未，他理解他们的梦想，也有能力和信心把这次演出变成一切的开始，只要所有人都能一起努力。

有一丝怀疑在他心头蔓延——为什么？这可能吗？能变成那样吗？但他终究是个热血澎湃的青年，无论怎么想，一场盛大的演出都有益无害，他或许会有资源来更轻松地攀登自己的目标。杜未猛地睁开双眼，光芒刺痛了他的眼睛，他想起赵平曾说过会继续去游说其他人，心里闪过一个念头：也许自己应该更仔细一点了解他们。

演出不是天天都有。更何况在摇滚乐还未被大众接受的时代，躁动的歌声固然肆意唱响在小巷的破旧平房里，却没有太多人愿意为此花钱，欢呼的同样是兜里掏不出几块钱的年轻人，而每个全职摇滚歌手和乐队赚钱靠的都是这些收入不定时间不定的演出，因此他们对演出信息非常看重。火热的青年们结成了天然同盟，彼此交换演出相关的信息，互相帮忙联系机会，也在朋友没有收入的时候借吃借住。

杜未还没问到那张名单里的人下一场演出在哪里，郑鸿滨和齐凛已经找上门来。赵平动作还真是快，他暗想，距离跟自己谈过才刚过一周，这两人难道都已经被说动了？

郑鸿滨穿着颜色发暗的衬衫和土黄色的长裤，还是那副不太自在的样子，脸上带着略显僵硬的笑容，这种僵硬并非做作和伪装造成，而是纯粹的陌生和紧张，只要稍微了解他，就会发现其中满含友善和真诚。齐凛跟他截然不同，刚开始还老老实实等着杜未开门，等杜未开了门让他俩进来说以后，他不知哪儿来的兴奋劲儿，抓着郑鸿滨冲进屋里坐下，自在地过了头，还试图找水喝，说自己跟郑鸿滨一路顶着太阳骑车到这，蹬得太快出了太多汗。杜未给他们两人各弄来一大杯凉白开，坐旁边等他俩开口。大概是看齐凛还在喝水，郑鸿滨先说：“我跟齐凛过来，是想问问你的想法。今天上午赵平过来找我们，跟我们说他想在香港办一个演唱会。”

齐凛喝完了水，发亮的眼紧盯着杜未：“他要我们三个，还有演义都来这个演唱会。他跟我们讲了他的想法和办法，他说他能搞定中间那堆手续，只要我们想去，他就能把这个搞成。”

“那你们呢，答应他了？”

郑鸿滨先是点头，又摇头说：“也不能算答应。”

齐凛直接道：“我跟他说，我想让他们都听听，我想唱，也敢唱，但也得他们能证明这事儿真能成。”

也许是齐凛的声音太冲动，杜未刚才还打算试探的心情转眼间无影无踪，胸口有一股急切，让他想坦诚告诉这两个还不算太熟的同行：“他也来找过我了，让我去参加，我没说不行，但话没说死，”杜未迟疑一下，决定把自己的迷惑和盘托出：“他说的太好了，就好像费那么多力气就为了把我们带去那震他们一把，再怎么说赵平也是商人，跟我们讲的肯定不是全部。”

“我觉得可以相信赵平，”齐凛被他这么一说，兴奋劲儿下去不少，神情更认真了：“他是要赚钱没错，但他也真喜欢这个，再说就算要赚钱这正好是个方法，他不会在这上面骗我们。”

郑鸿滨想的比齐凛还单纯，在他眼里这些美好未来只需要落到一个实处，那就是唱歌，只要这个不出问题他就可以去。

杜未心里知道齐凛说得对，赵平对他承诺了很多，演唱会，专辑，发展方向……这也是他的道路上必备的助力，现在急切想要抓住的东西。他十六岁的时候迷上了摇滚乐，凭借着过硬的基本功和天生的才能加入了一个叫光芒的乐队，之后的几年杜未跟同伴们凭着冲劲过着清贫的日子，边摸索边成长，也算乐在其中，还出了专辑。后来，大伙儿一起去看当时最红的演义乐队，这是他们第一次见到同自己一样的摇滚乐队在体育馆的万众欢呼中出场，歌声穿透无数人的眼睛和胸口，给了他重重一击，却助燃了更大的野心。

齐凛问他：“你怎么想的？”

他反问回去：“你们最近要在哪儿演出？到时候告诉我。”然后又说：“我想好了，那就干吧。”

出门之后郑鸿滨跟齐凛说：“杜未这人挺有主意的，他想的比我多。”

“他一直挺有主意的，想的比我们俩都多。”齐凛少见地迟疑了下，说：“不过他不如以前爱说话了。”

郑鸿滨瞥眼看他，脸上好像在笑：“你昨天还说最近才跟他熟。”

“都不知道算不算熟，”齐凛嘟囔着，说给郑鸿滨听：“他以前不是在光芒吗，差不多两年前吧，我去看过好多次，那时候在台上台下都还跟人开玩笑呢。”

“去看这么多次那不是应该挺熟悉了？”郑鸿滨有点迷惑，他以为就齐凛的性子，这么感兴趣应该早跟对方打上交道了，毕竟自己跟齐凛不过碰过几回面，俨然已经被他当成了朋友。

齐凛一把拉起郑鸿滨，加快了脚步，回话声轻了：“也不是…去看那些次都是在台下，也没说话。咱走快点，我看见公共汽车好像来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

演唱会还闪着金光挂在未来天空里，杜未却愈发觉得它即将实现，他开始打磨自己的作品，更认真地练习，每一分钟都比以前更有自己的归属。他去看了赵平提到的所有人的演出，演义的自不必说，正跟他这几年来亲眼见到的一样华丽和辉煌。郑鸿滨的现场刚开始让他觉得新奇，这个来自西北的青年总是动也不动地坐或站在台上，现场无论灯光还是配乐都跟通常追求的躁动不一样，但当郑鸿滨努力直起脖子唱的时候，下面立刻起了奇妙的波澜：歌手声音里的诚挚和忧虑像浪潮一样拍打到观众的身上，所有凝望大地般的歌词顿时令人信服，杜未看到每个人张大眼睛，接受着台上散发的水气，不知不觉中湿透全身，而这一切都来自那个木讷不爱说话的年轻人。

杜未在郑鸿滨这里找到了与他不同的音乐和值得欣慰的共鸣，他明白这是个绝佳出色的同伴，但他不清楚离开了生长歌声的地方，郑鸿滨能不能被其他听众理解。

唯一有问题的是齐凛，杜未很确定自己不喜欢也不欣赏对方的音乐，在他看来那太过重视情绪的发泄，暴怒的洪水席卷一切，虽然气势汹汹却会很快消失，留下一片没有任何改变的荒地。无论是音乐表达，现场气氛还是那人的嗓子，都隐约有爆发后转瞬湮没的预兆。他承认齐凛的编曲颇为出色，但除此之外的旋律，唱法，现场风格他都不太能接受，杜未想创造的是优秀得足以恒久持续的固质，而不是这种浅显狂烈的易爆品。在这种快要破裂的歌声里，他差点以为自己即将发出一声冷笑，但台上小个子的身影拼尽全力热气扑面，杜未明白，如果这个人本身就是这样一团火，自己没有任何资格能瞧不起他。而这团火，哪怕只有瞬间，也足以烧痛遥远世界的人们。

在这一刻，杜未知道灯光必然高高打亮，欢呼声必然响起，这个选择带来的奖品伴随了疑虑，但一切已成定局。

赵平在持续地给他们传来消息，有时候是他自己约他们一起吃饭，有时候是碰见谁就让帮忙说一声，总而言之，演唱会的一切布置都在安排。公司联系了乐器筹备，选定了中意的场地——赵平激动地说，赤崖！最好最有名的场馆！这个刚满三十岁的男人靠他的热情获得了大家的信任和友谊，当他再说要别人相信他的时候，齐凛会拍着他的胸口说放心我们肯定信你。但所有人都不懂演唱会如何能成就之后一系列的商业运作，赵平有时候跟他们解释一堆，有时候则承认某些事情自己也没有特别清楚，因为一切都在变化之中，包括让全局良好运作的链条形态，而决策当然不是他一个人说了算。

齐凛没有想那么多，他更期待能痛快的唱。在这期间，郑鸿滨租的房子拆了，一时之间没找到其他的地方，齐凛就让他搬过来跟自己一起，反正两个整天跑排练室的人回去只需要个睡觉的地方。郑鸿滨这一年二十四岁，很多人总被他眼里的青涩和紧张蒙蔽，以为他比其他人小，实际上他们几个就属他最大。

包括他俩在内，几乎所有人都固定从下午开始赶去排练，耗尽体力后随便吃点晚饭简单休息，再来那么两三个小时的练习，最后在深夜各自骑上自行车回家，倒头就睡到第二天上午。排练室也是很紧缺的，虽然以前他们都用自己租的房子，但这次要筹备的事儿重要，当然也要尽量有更好的练习环境。赵平帮他们找到了一间位于旅游学校旁边的棚子，空间和设备都正合适，他们通常先在自己的地方练一阵子，再约好时间轮流去棚子里练习。

齐凛一走进排练室的那条走廊，就看到门口不多不少，正好蹲了五个男人，最显眼的那个仰着脸，漠然地望着正对他的窗户，阳光照着他上半个脸，那双凤眼一眨不眨在亮处大睁着，艳丽又慑人。

操，难怪那么多姑娘疯了一样喜欢杜未。齐凛故意咳嗽一声，那五个脑袋整齐地转了过来，他觉得这一幕太有意思了，提高声音问候道：“哎，怎么都这儿杵着呢？里面有人？”

杜未的鼓手汪然才刚满二十，正是这一堆脑袋中的一个，语气沮丧地回他：“别提了，本来在我们那边排的好好的，结果旁边的人说我们扰民，硬把我们赶出来了，说再不走就报警了，我们就来这蹲着，看看能不能蹭用一两个小时。”

排练室大多租的是民房，又没钱整备什么隔音设施，动静弄太大扰民被骂被赶这事儿实在不算少见，齐凛见怪不怪地笑了声，从排练室的窗玻璃往里瞅了瞅，看见郑鸿滨在那梗着脖子正在唱歌，时而停下来跟旁边的吉他手争论两句。他看了一会儿，回身看见杜未正在望着他，便拍了拍手，做出副轻松的样子：“得，还真让你们蹭着了。”

吉他手小周赶紧问：“后面的人不来了？”

“不来了！”

杜未迷惑地开口：“你怎么知道？”

齐凛神气地走到他前面，故意屈身看他：“因为后面的人就是我！但今天巧了，吉他键盘鼓手一个都没来，我本来想到这自己练练，不过也没什么大用，还是你们去吧。”

杜未神色柔和下来，紧接着问：“那你去哪？”

齐凛朝着里面努努嘴：“要干的事儿那还不多着，等鸿滨练完了我跟他去老梁家，我们正好有点编曲的事要谈。”

两个人混到现在到底算是熟了，杜未便很承情地站起来拍他肩膀：“谢了啊，下回请你喝酒。”他的手掌心按在齐凛的左肩上，感觉到小小硬硬的骨头不停散发着热度。

这时候郑鸿滨已经跟其他人走了出来，看到门口的齐凛先是一脸高兴，随即又发现这么多人都等着，有点迷糊：“怎么这么多人？都在这干吗呢？”

温暖的骨头从杜未手里逃走了，齐凛迎上去一边跟其他人打招呼，一边揽住了郑鸿滨：“他们等着用这屋呢，反正松哥他们都没来，我不练了，咱俩去找老梁吧！”

郑鸿滨身体听之任之，表情不知所措：“去老梁家？可我没骑自行车啊。”

“我骑了啊！”齐凛冲他一扬头：“我带你不就行了？要不你带我？”

郑鸿滨想了想说：“还是我带你吧。”他神色一转，突然有点促狭：“咱俩还是你比较像个姑娘。”

齐凛瞪大眼，反应了一瞬才笑骂道：“可真敢说啊你！你就是逼着我骑车是吗？”

杜未笑出声：“行啊齐凛，鸿滨让你给带的。”

“那你们可给他骗了！这家伙蔫坏！”齐凛挥挥手走出去，郑鸿滨抿着笑看他，也跟上去。

小周在杜未背后开玩笑：“诶，这哥儿俩这么好啦？”杜未跟他们一块走进排练室安放乐器，边说：“他跟谁都挺容易混的熟吧？”

“也不是，”小周随口提起另一个圈里公认人缘好的贝斯手：“他跟炬炬不一样，有人受不了他闹腾，可能有时候太冲动了吧。”他看看杜未，又补充道：“不过咱这堆人哪个不冲动。”

杜未往门口看一眼，小周注意到他的神色，又笑嘻嘻说：“齐凛这小子特有意思，你听说他解约的时候那事儿了吗？”

“知道，杀到人家公司要带子是吧？”杜未一脸轻松地跟汪然闲聊：“上回我还碰见他和陈进在街上跟人干架。”

两个人这么瞎聊着，大家安置好所有东西，然后就开始了排练。杜未是那种一旦进入状态就极其认真的人，唱歌的时候表情非常沉静克制，专注得令人害怕。朋友们常说他性格上不比几年前爱说爱笑了，但在搞音乐时这股痴迷到刻薄的劲儿倒是从来没变过。

那天晚上挺顺利，但当杜未回到空荡荡的平房排练室时，他抱着琴坐在屋子中央感到一种诡异的寂寞。摇滚乐手的生活常常在两个极端中摆荡，台上的尽情放纵，和台下的寂静散场，这种对比会令很多人感到难以接受。杜未自认坚如磐石，虽然还没有很清晰的认知，但他已经知道这种落差必须牢牢控制在自己手里，才能不被情绪遮掩道路，可是在这个夏天，一些事情起了变化，有太多东西秘而不发，却被悬吊在青年四周，演唱会是一棵正逐渐长成的树，杜未站在树下仰头看去，身上挨擦着同伴灼热的肩膀和手臂，人人期待着丰收，唯他对它的果实渴望又不安。

一定有什么事情发生了，杜未如此判断。他在寂静中听到有人推开门走进来，抬头看去，那是一位他很熟悉的长发女孩。

“江夏琳。”他喃喃地说出这个人的名字，心脏仍然像刚才那样以无法解释的节奏跳个不停，杜未不知该如何是好，索性走过去拉起了负气离去的女友的手：“你回来了？”

江夏琳明亮的面容上露出情难自已的爱意，落雪般投入这个男人的怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分角色来自于实际人物的融合和化用


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分场景来自随行摄影师高女士的摄影作品和叙述，但本文时间线仍然有大量魔改

四支队伍的工作都在以不同的速度向前推进，每个人预计表演五六首比较有名的曲目，由于基本都是词曲编包揽，杜未和齐凛都抓着脑袋埋头研究如何编配才能达到想要的现场效果。杜未的歌在乐器安排是吉他贝斯键盘鼓这标准一套，倒还好说，齐凛那边就比较麻烦，他从小跟着民乐团工作的父亲耳濡目染，对中国传统乐器很喜欢，写歌的时候也加了三弦和笛子这类民族乐器，而今其他乐手都各就各位，唯有这俩找不到演奏的人。

贝斯手穆洋给齐凛出主意：“让你爸在民乐团找俩人呗？”

齐凛愣愣地想了半分钟，一脸严肃地转头盯着：“我想好了。”

穆洋给他的眼神看得发毛：“你想好什么了？”

“我找我爸给我弹三弦去！”齐凛恢复了精神，抓起琴就要跑。

穆洋还在那嘀咕：“你爸能同意跟我们这么闹吗…哎你干什么去？”

“我爸时髦着呢！第一次碰电吉他就是他带我去的！”青年把东西一背，灵活窜走：“我这就去问问，他这点儿在家！”

第二天传来好消息，三弦算是有主了，唯一的问题就剩笛子了。郑鸿滨跟齐凛说，杜未不是会吹笛子吗，要不要找他？

齐凛这次少见地迟疑了，不太肯定地问：“他也是要前面上场的，不一定能答应吧。”

郑鸿滨有点意外地道：“你是担心他觉得自己掉价？他肯定不是这种人。”

“我当然知道，”齐凛赶快说清，随后话音又拖沓起来：“那什么，不是说这个。我是觉得吧，”他眉梢落下来，犹豫片刻才说：“我觉得他好像不喜欢那几首…我的歌。”

郑鸿滨望着他这样的表情好一会儿，心里不知道在想什么，最后跟他分析：“你猜也没用，不如就直接问他。凭他那脾气，不喜欢肯定痛快拒了，到时候再找别人。要真答应了，”他停了停继续说：“真答应了，你笛子就有了。”

齐凛神情稍亮，轻轻点了下头。

过了两天，杜未去唱片公司跟赵平谈出关的手续，他几个月前刚出去香港演过一回，算是除了早就声名远扬的演义乐队以外所有人里面唯一出过大陆的。江夏琳跟他一块去那儿，两个人分手又复合，杜未对她异常温柔，除了去会议室跟赵平谈话，全程都拉着她的手。

两人聊完，赵平正要送他出门，他桌上的电话座机突然响了。这种电话在当时还很稀罕，一般人家里都不会安，公司里一共有两部，是为了联络台湾总部以及商业来往准备的。赵平接了电话听了几句，表情有点疑惑，放下电话叫住了杜未，让他去另一个房间接听那个分机，齐凛打电话找他。

杜未听了这话，跟赵平对看一眼，两人虽然没说出口，但头上明显打着问号：他怎么知道杜未正在这？有什么重要的事至于打电话过来？

往常这帮伙计们互相有事都是直接见面或者找人带话，打来电话又把时机抓的这么诡异实在少见，杜未心里疑惑，快步走向电话，江夏琳过来跟上，看他面色急问：“怎么了？顺利吗？”

杜未瞥她一眼说：“没事，我去接个电话。”他走近办公桌，拿起话筒道：“齐凛？怎么了？”

那一侧流经电话线的声音越发像个孩子，他听见齐凛模糊地说，他的歌什么什么，演唱会现场什么什么，乐器什么的。杜未实在听不真切，正想打断对方的话，让他见面再细讲，齐凛突然停了口，接下来话筒里传来一片撕裂般的噼啪声，青年说话了，刚才那些雾蒙蒙的电流音突然消失了，人声清晰甚至有点太大：“所以，最后一首歌，我想请你吹笛子。”电流声依旧没有响起，“你觉得行吗？”

有点怪，这个念头从杜未心里闪过又很快消失了，他意识到齐凛那在边等着他答话，想了想便说：“行啊，那段笛子我听过，等到下次我去你那合一下试试。”

又是一段短暂的沉默，齐凛的声音跳出来：“好，那我明天叫你！”

“等等，你打电话就这事儿？”杜未脱口问道。

“就这事儿！我挂电话了啊！”没等他再说什么，那边已经传来了持续的嘟声。杜未放下话筒不禁失笑，心道齐凛这人大概是兴之所至，想到了就急匆匆找他来了，哪怕本来是件小事。

晚上回去他找出了自己的笛子，上一次吹是快一年前的事情了，虽然隔了有些时候，但十来年的经验摆在那儿，手指一按到笛孔上，杜未不到半分钟就重新找回了熟悉感。齐凛最后一首歌加入很多民乐要素，旋律上简单悠扬，他回忆了下听过的笛子部分，试着吹了几遍，还行。他满意地把乐器收起来，至于到时候齐凛要怎么在后面演绎傻乎乎的吼叫式摇滚，那就是他自己的事情了。

到了九月份的时候，赵平为了把参演人员全部顺利运进赤崖体育馆，已经出尽奇招，动用了从官方流程到私人交情的所有方法，好在结果不错，没出任何岔子。大伙儿在一开始的紧张刺激后，进入了活儿半点不少但心态相对缓和的阶段。

另一方面，演唱会的宣传开始进行，公司里电话使用率明显增加，开始是打出去联系活动，过了几天，有零星的媒体来询问相关事宜，又过了几天，打进来的电话占据了一半的时间。对大陆摇滚乐认知一片空白的香港人按捺不住好奇心，在繁华都市中窃窃私语：这几个是谁啊？在最好的场馆开演唱会？怎么从来没听说过？

杜未并不在意这些，对他来说当下最紧要的是如何把一切要素做到最好，呈现出达到自己标准的东西。郑鸿滨随着时间推移显得越发紧张，但这种紧张并没有影响自身的行为，他像一匹踱步到丛林深处的鹿，睁大双眼，转动耳朵，捕捉周围迹象的同时温和地顺从自己的步子，毫不在意暴雨应召唤瓢泼而至。齐凛的状态跟所有人猜的差不多，他肉眼可见地兴奋了起来，仿佛被一股燥热的生命力驱动着，用力唱歌，用力弹琴。听到了一些媒体带有轻视的言论后，他每提到香港话语中更是有着藏不住的挑衅和愤怒，这只目光明亮的凶兽带动整个乐队的气氛，每回他们在排练室呆了太久，墙壁好似都带上了被燎着的烟气。

鼓手松哥老成持重，技术一流，一个人负责三个队伍的打击乐，把这几个人的脾性也摸清了三四分，有一天跟杜未闲聊的时候开玩笑说：“齐凛这小子我看是要发疯啊，到了香港可得看着点儿。”

杜未漫不经心咬着一根没点燃的金桥：“他不一直挺躁的么？”

“这次不太一样，”松哥摇头，“你没看昨天排练那阵仗……你们年轻体力是真好。那天他还撩拨段欧呢，说到时候就撒开了演，段欧也是个沉不住气的，要都跟他一样，到时候台上指定翻了天。”

要是齐凛的话，说不定还真就翻了天。杜未摸了半天没摸到火，从嘴里把烟拿出来，按成一团，扔了。

十月份，在经历了将近三个月的高强度工作后，大伙儿终于憋不住了，四支队伍找了个空闲，浩浩荡荡一起去喝酒，也带上了连日被繁琐事务缠身脸色都有些憔悴了的赵平。天已经冷了，将近二十个人喝着喝着以非常熟练的姿势各自滚成几团，继续一边瞎聊一边灌酒。也许是喝得尽兴，也许是聊得舒服，杜未心情前所未有地轻松，他隔着两个人看见郑鸿滨双眼发直满脸通红，正在绝望地抵抗挂在他身上的齐凛递酒的左手，齐凛喝酒如他行事一样，痛快天真，醉得很快，妙就妙在他醉了以后还保持着行动能力，能不停说话蹦跶，破坏力较大。

杜未在两秒钟后赶到，凭着平时不太流露的善良体贴将郑鸿滨拯救出来，齐凛那杯酒转了个弯，死死抓住这位看不出喜怒的朋友，自认为很讲道理的要杜未替他拯救出来的倒霉蛋干了这一杯。若这是个清醒的杜未，可能会面色一沉，但他也醉了，而且还面对着一个醉了的，笑眼弯弯，毫无防备的齐凛。他身上天然带有一种纯真，其他朋友们多多少少都对他的脾气愿意包容，也是因为这人处不到几天就变得好似自己的弟弟，这个时候他更是把这种纯真发挥得淋漓尽致。杜未一声不吭，伸手把那杯酒抓到自己手里，仰头就给喝了，齐凛立刻非常真诚大声地赞美他：“好！”

“好什么啊，都洒了。”杜未边抱怨边笑，原来杯里根本就没有几口，想必是齐凛到处乱窜，把酒泼出来而不自知。

齐凛立刻很热切地张开手臂，搭着杜未的肩膀，继续用带着鼻音的少年声音说：“我说你好，”他似乎察觉可能产生歧义，又重复一遍：“你很好，歌太牛逼了，天才！”

这声儿跟他唱歌真是一模一样，有点傻，杜未迷迷糊糊地想。

一个月后，摇滚乐手们分别从北京的家中奔赴北京机场唯一的航站楼，早到的几个把行李随便放在一起，就开始聊天。到的人越来越多，聚在一起，周围的旅客们惊讶地看着这个团队，好奇这帮衣着行事都有些怪异的年轻人要去干什么。

杜未被动加入了话比较少的那边，他跟贝斯手和鼓手们站在一起，这个小群体里没几个人吭声，只是偶尔发出一两句很实际的询问和回答。郑鸿滨靠着墙边，好像也觉得没什么可聊的，低头看看身边蹲着的另两个人手里的报纸，或者有点茫然地扫视外头的白色楼体。齐凛是他们之中最肆意的一个，少年轻松地躺在平放的琴盒上，头倚住旁边竖起的行李箱，像个孩子一样懒洋洋打着哈欠，一边跟伙伴们逗闷子。

几个小时后，飞机降落在深圳，杜未提着自己的旅行箱，走上了深圳罗湖口岸联检楼的楼梯，等待的时候他转头望向窗外，窗外暮色将至，而他望的那个方向再走很远，就是香港。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为发现确实没人看，所以有些名字就不打算再化用了，想谐音太麻烦。部分场景取自随行摄影师高女士的摄影作品和叙述，但时间线上未必对应，有大量魔改。在对一些事情的解释上，大多采用了方便剧情设计的说法和态度，包括部分没有证据支持但流传较广的阴谋论，但并不太代表作者的观点。

来迎接他们的人有好几个，负责人姓贾，给每人发了工作证和一本小册子，册子的封面写着：为了让您更快与确实地掌握此次演唱会的日程与工作，请您一定要仔细阅读里面的内容，如有不清楚之处，请向工作人员了解。里面很详细，这几天内的工作安排，联系谁，去哪做，做什么，多长时间等等，这些信息通通做成格式清晰的表格，颇让人安心。

摇滚乐手们坐在专门去接他们的车上，看着外面川流不息的人群和车群——这两种生物都式样繁多，但人们行色匆匆，房屋紧密相邻，一切看起来充满了时髦气息，唯独缺少松快的人声。这个城市像欢迎他们一样，发出了现代的轰鸣，地面没有扬起尘土。

按照计划，四组人前几天是各自岔开时间在两个设备齐全的排练室练习，然后再去场馆里彩排走位，当然，宣传活动也是逃不开的，他们要一起去拍杂志封面照，之后还要接受各种采访，做这些事的时间基本上与排练走位的时间持平。

在落脚地安顿好东西的当天，赵平就得意洋洋召集了媒体和音乐行业从业者们，要向大家一一介绍他带来的人。前来采访的香港媒体们很高兴能与这帮神秘来客近距离接触，但他们的态度在被采访者看来并不是友好的热切，而是藏着好奇和质问的刺探，更有几位记者，张口就问他们是否认为自己有能力获得观众的认可。没有人告诉过摇滚乐手们这是香港媒体在多年娱乐化环境中形成的攻击性，对于本身性格就火爆的青年们来说，这种问题如同示威，几乎惹毛了所有人。事实上，如果这时候有一位媒体内部人士步入这里，也许会发现那堆争先恐后递向他们的话筒中，有好几个是属于一些以尖刻刁钻闻名的报社电台。

郑鸿滨是所有人里对这种攻击反应最平淡的一个，说不清是没有看到或并不在意，他似乎从来对别人的恶意十分钝感。杜未虽然敏锐地触到了对方的尖刺，天生的高傲令他升起的只有厌烦，这种厌烦一方面来自对他人评价的不屑，一方面也来自对这种场面的抗拒，与音乐领域的得心应手相反，准确表达自己在他看来是这么艰涩困难。

于是，齐凛成了对方最喜欢的采访对象。瘦小单薄却年轻骄傲的青年，身体里饱满地盛着足以登上娱乐版头条的情绪，他眼睛发亮，高昂着头颅，是最理想的震天雷。

松哥曾开玩笑说齐凛要翻了天，到底是成了真，可杜未万万没想到，还没上演出舞台，齐凛没用唱的，单用一句话就已经把香港吼翻了天。

“香港的四大天王，也就张学友是个唱歌的！”

所有人连拦都没来得及拦，就连郑鸿滨都惊愕担心地看着齐凛，香港的粉丝有多疯狂他是不知道，但红遍全港的四大天王名声有多大他还是清楚的，他这话就算是对的，也只能是一把对的血刀子而非鲜花。对面那一张张脸上的表情都凝固住了，然后就是兴奋、惊讶、愤怒和轻蔑，记者们激动地在一片哗然里记录下这一幕，脑中早已想好了新闻的标题。杜未皱着眉头看一旁的赵平大声维持着秩序，最后匆匆结束了这场见面与宣发会。

齐凛的“惊天狂言”在第二天见了报，前一天还没兴趣的媒体疯一样地涌来，想看看这帮不把四大天王放在眼里的家伙到底是什么人。由于原本的日程几乎已经被采访和排练占满，公司推了很多临时追上门来的媒体，本打算接受其中几个，所有人却都坚决不愿意打乱他们自己的日程。

“就让他们气去好了，”始作俑者一脸无所谓：“我又没说错。他们不信的话，赤崖体育馆见啊！”

即使是对这种闹哄哄的局面相当不喜的杜未也不得不承认，这小子实在是狂得尽情彻底，某种程度上，他也同意齐凛说的台上见真章，而不是在这些口水仗里分散精力。只不过这话是从引发骚动的人嘴里出来，总归很难让他开口赞同。

不过，媒体并不是最大的问题。那句话见报的当天，也就是他们来到香港的第三天，四大天王的粉丝们的怒火被到处可见的新闻点燃了。少男少女们从大街小巷中现身，出没在赤崖体育馆和几条主要街道附近，用撕毁他们演唱会的海报来表达愤怒。刚开始宣发人员还去补贴，但四大天王的粉丝们实在太多，贴了以后还会不停被不知什么时候路过的粉丝撕下来，到最后公司终于退让一样地缩小了海报宣传的街道范围。

不仅是海报被撕，还有几个极端愤怒的粉丝扬言要给这群大放厥词的混蛋好看，这下公司有点慌了，连忙要工作人员谨慎警惕，也跟摇滚乐手们讲了千万注意人身安全，大家确实紧张了，但就算这话进了心里，他们排练聊天的时候仍然是嘻嘻哈哈的，这是他们从一场场疲于奔命的演出里和兵荒马乱的生活中磨练出来的粗犷，危险值得认真对待，但对待并非指的是恐惧，而是全神贯注的抵抗。

四个乐队终于聚到一起走台的间隙，他们会聚在一起抽烟，聊一聊各自做了什么。所有人都被香港丰富的商品吸引住了，最具诱惑的就是那一家家琴行和唱片行，有人甚至在北京时就早早看好了目标，第二天就直奔琴行买回一把Martin牌吉他。另外，演义乐队那几个身高都在一米八五以上的汉子一人买了件皮夹克，都穿上后不能在一起走，不然太过吓人。杜未流连忘返于附近的唱片店，以往这些东西都要江夏琳给他寄过来，这次终于能亲手把旅行箱塞满。郑鸿滨跟演义乐队的贝斯手阿炬一块儿闲逛街道，撞进一家便利店，兴致勃勃地买了很多外观花哨的啤酒，接着就像两只自带指南针的鸽子，径直飞往海边，在那里度过了半个晚上。

旁边有人开着关于那帮粉丝们的玩笑，“事儿闹这么大，听说哥几个连遗书都写了？”杜未疑惑了片刻才明白那个传言中的“遗书”是什么，这传得也太夸张了，他正想说清那只是个意外状况时的授权信笺，齐凛的面容上已掠过阴郁，或许是因为阴郁原本是属于自己的印象，杜未很快捕捉到了他身上的变化。

齐凛沉着脸开了口：“遗书？怎么说也轮不到他们沾这个。”他一抬下巴，把身边的杜未，不远处的郑鸿滨和演义全都划进去，鼻子里哼了一声又说：“再说了，我爸还在这呢，我敢写吗。”留了个下句没讲：写了的话他爸是要发火的。

这家伙不高兴难道是因为觉得自己随口说的一句话给大伙儿惹了麻烦？杜未没再继续想，他向来没那个工夫去揣测别人心思，但若齐凛真这么以为，他才要摇头——偏偏这种时候，偏偏激中了你说了这么句话，你怎么还会以为是疏忽呢？杜未的话没有出口，齐凛的阴沉也很快消失，他们就这样悄悄变回自己惯有的样子。

第一次正式彩排结束时，所有人都松了一口气。以前在北京时相处的轻松氛围回来了，为了不吵到楼里的人，年轻人们索性跑去露台谈笑。郑鸿滨穿着宽大的白色长袖衫微缩着背，风勾勒出瘦削的身体，他看着的方向是最闹的几个人——齐凛和兴致昂扬的年轻吉他手们谈到兴处，竟然纵身跳上旁边的白色桌子。桌上塞满了烟头的纸杯被震得差点倾倒，他站在桌上，成为了整个楼最高的人，满面笑容地跟露台门口的同伴喊着什么。

杜未觉得他应该是冲自己说的，但话音在风里化成模糊的一团，只能接收到那个纯粹的笑，他喊回去一句“什么”，齐凛却已经不再看这边，转身向着旁边的段欧。也许可以过去问问他，杜未犹豫了一下，最终没有这么做。

几天后的第二次全场彩排也很顺利，每个部分都称心如意，杜未对此满意归满意，心里还是隐隐有些不安。依以往的经验，这只是对运气的猜疑，他按捺下这种感觉，坐在更衣室看着唯一打算弄个造型的同伴跟化妆师沟通。齐凛悄悄摸过来，坐在他旁边加入了戏谑观看的行列，他们拒绝了化妆师的安排，选定的演出服装都是自己的普通衣服，可谓相当朴素。

坐着坐着，齐凛突然用手肘捅捅他：“哎，你也该装饰打扮下。”

杜未想了下自己预定要穿的衣服，觉得已经很好：“我穿的那个够正式了。”

“正式是没错，也好看，但多拘着啊，”齐凛开始给他出主意：“你哪怕弄个别的花样都行呢。”

近几年不怎么出现的幽默感突然冒头，杜未故意说：“那我可以戴个帽子，”他站起来去拿旁边的老式宽沿帽——那是齐凛父亲的，跟绸面长袍大褂正搭——把帽子戴上，笑道：“这个挺好，要不你让齐叔把帽子借我吧。”

旁边坐着的几个家伙都乐了，他们很少见到杜未这么活泼的样子，尽管在两三年前他还是乐队里说话如相声的那个。

齐凛回以大笑，伸手去碰杜未头上的帽子，为他整理出正确的角度，连连怂恿对方就这么戴着上场。

这帽子跟自己的黑色中式西装搭起来得是什么样？杜未想了想，居然觉得或许还不错，但是当然，能被齐凛三言两句说动心的大概只有跟他差不多活泼的段欧，至于向来冷静自持的自己，是不会轻易改变主意的。

寒风来临前的温秋总是快得宛如不存在，演唱会前的准备时间同理。只是一眨眼的工夫，他们就从刚到香港的那一秒到了即将上台的这一秒。正式演出的那天晚上七点半，观众们准时涌入赤崖体育馆。由于不清楚大陆这边的摇滚乐到底是什么样子，茫然的人们没有带以往看演唱会必备的旗子和荧光棒，他们两手空空，等待着这种空白被填满。

他们即将如愿以偿。


	6. Chapter 6

作为第一个上场的人，杜未相当清楚自己的歌曲目标不在于也不适合炒热气氛，与其说不在意，不如说他根本没将其纳入考虑范围。然而遮挡舞台的白色幕布升起，伴随着贝斯和鼓点节奏，杜未突然感觉恍惚，宛如自己正在缓慢坠入黏腻的梦境——似乎哪里不太对劲，可他辨认不出什么清晰的轮廓。发紫的灯光照不到的地方，无数的听者仰头看着他，不发一语，黑色的沉默翻滚着像一张大口张张合合。

那天晚上台上的情形在杜未的回忆里一直是模糊的，尤其是他自己的部分。不知是否那种恍惚的感觉影响了专注程度，唱到第二首歌的时候，他短暂地忘了几句歌词，当混乱中唱回正确的部分时，杜未居然忍不住笑了，仅仅两秒钟后，他就意识到这是一个令人懊恼的错误，某种程度上它印证了自己那不安的预感，仿佛在为后面的事情开一个坏头。幸好后面几首的表现并非随着心情一路走低，甚至可以说，无论是声音表达还是氛围，杜未都自认符合他的期待。

一束灯光如何能将他锁住呢，他从话筒边飞到键盘边又再离去，旋律响起来，所有人只能追随那把声音。这个青年穿着一身洁净的黑西装，在黄昏晚灯般的雾气里来回穿行，冷漠的脸上没有一丝表情，漫长又阴暗的前奏里，他没有抬脸看下方一眼，所有人的目光却不得不投向他。

第一部分结束的时候，四面涌起了掌声和欢呼，那些欢呼并不激烈，因为他们仿佛刚从一种可怕的武器下回过神来，一切动作都有些小心。杜未很平淡地鞠躬谢幕，像分开红海般走下舞台，将所有黑夜的浓雾带走。场馆暗下去，人们这才呼出胸中那口气，窃窃私语着什么，连柔和的灯光再度打亮都没有注意到。

把他们带回舞台的是河水，河水从小提琴的弦上流淌出来，河流中坐着一个瘦且拘谨，缩着肩膀的青年，他的眼睛诚恳羞怯，不像他们认识的任何一个摇滚歌手，他的声音没有什么修饰，直愣愣地，是一场初来乍到者的谈话。

一时之间，困惑的观众也没什么办法，只能探头去看舞台边打出来的歌词，一边听他唱下去。

他继续唱了下去。藏在乐器里的人声以始料未及的速度开始生长，借着每一个字扩张领地，慢慢占领整个空间。等到所有人意识到这一点，浪潮已经无法遏止，郑鸿滨的声音像他本人一样青涩，可他的字词是多么丰厚多汁啊，他抢走了太多的诠释：恋爱和城市，孤独和鲜花，粮食和泪水，人民和时间。这个青年固执地梗着脖子，一动不动，但他的身体贴着土地，土地为他张开眼睛，神子的手掌抚摸所有人的头发和眼泪，并一视同仁地将他们记住。

这是一块无法估算重量的铁，它从头顶坠落下来，无可抗拒地沉入身体，直至心底。观众们随着郑鸿滨最后一首歌的节奏欢呼起来，他们刚刚经历了一场突如其来的劫持，始作俑者是诗。

郑鸿滨的身影在黑暗里消失的时候，观众们尚有一点意犹未尽，但他们没想到的是，自己即将迎来这晚最疯狂的时刻。

演出开始前，贝斯手穆洋曾经调侃说，这来的一半观众恐怕都是四大天王的粉丝，来看演唱会是假，等着散场后揍齐凛才是真的。一半的说法虽然太过夸张，但若算上怀着不满和不屑的人，倒也相差不远了。是以当小个子的歌手从金色的光里走出来的时候，大部分观众是用审视的目光看着他的。

吉他的前奏响起来，香港所熟悉的音乐风味仿佛回来了，一些观众终于放心了——看来看去，这个满嘴狂言的小子不过是个普通的摇滚歌手。

可后面的事情出乎他们的预料。几乎是在一瞬间，场馆的温度变了。如果说杜未的歌是冷沉的岩，郑鸿滨是温落的水，那齐凛毫无疑问就在放一场暴戾的火。吉他疯了一样咬住这个青年的声音，但火越来越狂，越来越大，所有人都以为他要唱到崩溃，可火无限燃烧下去，纵使嘶哑，纵使破音，青年嗓子里的那口气居然从来没有掉下去。

整个体育场翻了天，观众分不出前后左右，分不出上下高低，火在他们的眼睛和胸口中烧啊烧啊，让他们扔掉手中的东西，让他们站起来。所有人的呼吸急促，血管发烫，他们睁大眼睛瞪着台上的那个青年，任由他做一切想做的事情。

齐凛抱着吉他，脖子上的红鞋带像从身体里烧起来的血，他一个人就是一支军队，这支军队烧杀抢掠，摧枯拉朽，俘虏走的东西永远别想再要回来，除了跟他走，没有任何幸存的办法。这支军队在台上左奔右突，电吉他发出爆裂的噼啪声，好像青年的身体正在炸开，人们挥动手臂应和，在变幻的金红相间光芒里，愤怒的少年高高抬起头颅，用纯粹的暴怒去提问，去检视史上最大的纵火现场。

音乐声终于渐停了，劫后余生的观众仍被裹在轰鸣里，罪魁祸首却没给他们太多时间。火的气息仍在每一个人唇齿间残留，少年眨眨眼睛，突然笑了。

乐声已经响起来了，可恶的凶手嘴里叼着拨片，快乐地转着圈。观众不懂他如何能够用这个稚气的声音，瞬间重建废墟为乐园。突然间，在这里的人都明白了：除了把自己交由此人处置，还能怎么样呢？

没有别的办法。等在舞台一侧的杜未手里握着笛子，一边把视线移开，心里升起前所未有的烦躁，这绝非出于嫉妒和迷惑——齐凛的表演是天赐的属于现场的风格，但这太失控了，脱离观众的控制，也脱离他自己的控制，火烧着了世界，可燃物却也包括那个本人。

没有别的办法。杜未走上台的时候仍在想，他吹着笛子，眼光刻意没有去看身前那簇火。齐凛在歌曲间隙仰头看向上方，那一刻暗光转为明芒，他被完全地照着，连发梢都是纯然的金色，好像围绕着一圈火焰，又好像下一刻就要消失。他在自造的火焰中唱歌，悠闲和悲伤那么明显直接，完全不打算躲藏，直接就亮给所有人看，他的一切情绪都如此坦荡，大声向观众介绍杜未的时候，任谁都听得出他的炫耀。

还能有别的办法吗？少年歪着脑袋凑到杜未面前，扬起一个无比率真的笑容，这时候他又好像不是躁动的火了，变成了一个从冬眠里醒来没有踏足世间的孩子。杜未面上没有丝毫动静，目光半点不偏，而灯光的阴影从他嘴角闪过，为他编织出一个不存在的朦胧微笑。

模糊粘腻的梦变得灼热起来，杜未想，这不是我的路，这不是我的歌，可是就连他也忍不住希望，但愿这一切别那么快烧光。

当天晚上十一点，观众们走出了赤崖体育场。他们丢了很多东西，揉皱的节目单，脱下来不知道飞哪儿去的上衣，携带而来的怨气和不满，还有一个隐形的空洞。这个空洞在繁华忙碌的城市里原本是不存在的，但今晚之后他们从身体里发明了它，当场抛弃了它，然后获得了一个填好的胸口。

后台的动静也不小，赵平对这场演出的效果相当满意，兴高采烈招呼大家去酒店吃饭和接受采访。杜未惦记着自己忘词的那段，一边忍不住看齐凛的情况——鉴于刚才所有人都看到了齐凛是多疯，关注他也是很正常的事——郑鸿滨和段欧走在这个家伙旁边，他的头发和衣服都被汗水和台上发疯时浇的那瓶水弄湿了，走路时的身体看起来明明已经精疲力尽了，却不知道怎么回事，说话的神色居然还很亢奋，一副仍然能继续折腾下去的样子。

齐凛自己不知轻重，他周围的人倒不打算由着他闹，郑鸿滨拿了个毛巾，让他擦干头上的水以免着凉，另外有人给他递水，齐凛也不废话，拿过来痛快灌了，像一只渴极了的小兽。

杜未没再看他，等到正式在酒店落座吃饭，更觉得胸中古怪，那股来得没头没脑的烦躁不仅没有消退，反而更加膨胀，令他头脑发沉发昏，不知该干什么好。他随意望了望周围，发现完全不见郑鸿滨和齐凛的影子，这虽然没什么，然而下一刻不知从哪冒出来一帮媒体记者，围着他问个没完，尽是一些你的音乐风格是什么，你的音乐想表达什么之类的麻烦问题。

杜未这时候才觉得说话对自己来说难如登天，他张口结舌，费了半天劲儿才组织出来俩字，记者们显然并不满意，追问了更多，他只得转头去找赵平求助，好不容易算是回答完了这些媒体，把他们全部推给了其他人。

一个酒杯被递过来，杜未抬头一看，刚才还不见踪影的齐凛正笑嘻嘻看着他。按捺住差点脱口而出的“你刚才在哪”，他仔细打量这个同伴，终于忍不住问：“没有媒体采访你吗？”

“有啊，”齐凛耸耸肩，“不过后面的都让赵平给叫走了。”

这时候倒是不敢让这家伙再说什么惊世骇俗的话了？杜未腹诽道。

齐凛见他不开口，就过来揽他，一边往另一个桌子拽：“走啊，喝酒去！老五他们都在那呢。”

躁动在杜未的身体里发出越来越尖利的声音，以往的冷静和主见丧失了作用，甚至连可以冰镇一切的悲观主义都没能夺回主动权。他不懂该怎么办，只好寄希望于酒能够浇灭这正发生在他身上的怪事。

杜未并不知道，这是一个大错特错的方法，因为当一簇火挨着他，碰触他，任何东西都只有被点燃的份儿。

但即使到了十年以后，他也不能说清这一切到底是否算一个错误。


	7. Chapter 7

齐凛从未想过会看到醉得这样彻底的杜未。他凑过去想看清杜未低垂着的脸，杜未倒是意识到有人靠近，很老实地抬头了，脸上还是那种很自持的冷淡表情，可惜一双凤眼拼命眨巴，明显是在与酒精带来的晕眩作斗争，自然也凝聚不出来以往吓人的精光。

旁边的松哥看见了，笑骂道：“靠，哪个王八蛋把小杜灌成这样儿？”

齐凛止不住地笑，以前他们喝过几回酒，但不管怎么玩闹，杜未都是一群人里较有分寸的那个，现在这样儿真是稀奇。这时候段欧在一边喊：“别赖我们啊，他自己喝的！”然后十分好心地递过一杯水来：“要不喝口水？”

杜未点点头，继续眨着眼，很郑重地端起来把那杯水一饮而尽，然后凝视着桌面愣了几秒钟，才迷惑地转头去看段欧，眼神居然瞬间锐利了不少，好像想说点啥。

就一杯水，至于这么快醒酒吗？齐凛满怀疑问地抓住杜未的手，把杯子从他手里抠出来。刚拿到自己手上他也愣住了，低头闻了闻，直接把杯子往对面身上扔：“操，段欧！这是水吗？”

段欧被塑料杯子砸了一下，脸上好生无辜，看起来是真不知道里面是啥。杜未平白无故又被骗着喝了一大杯烈酒，倒是没啥变化，松哥好心地劝齐凛把杜未直接送到住处，省得过会出什么岔子，话里隐含的那意思是，万一媒体拍到什么，杜未脸皮薄，酒醒怕是要不高兴。

齐凛也喝了不少，环顾四周又没别人闲着，心想干脆自己趁机回去休息，演出的余毒在他身体里蔓延，刚才是因为兴奋毫无察觉，现在醉意带动了全部的感官，他才觉得身体里传出发痛的疲倦，好像即将面对一场大病。

杜未虽然不像演义乐队那几个哥们一样人高马大，身高好歹将近一米八，对才一米六五的小个子青年来讲无疑是个要费点力气的搬运目标，好在杜未从半道开始似乎就清醒了很多，身体的重量也不再那么放在他肩上。齐凛一边拽着他手臂把他拖着走，一边觉得好笑。说实话，刚认识杜未的时候，他对这人颇有点看不顺眼，别人觉得杜未温和，他偏觉得这人清高，冷，距离太远。齐凛喜欢跟热情开朗的人交朋友，全然是因为除了这类，他对别的性格都应付不来，除了率真待人，别的都不会，就像他除了唱歌，别的都不会一样。

即使到了现在，他们成为了朋友，若有人问他对杜未怎么想，他仍自知没办法说出关系很好这种谎言，只能用非常欣赏一类的废话来搪塞。欣赏当然是非常欣赏的，服气也是非常服气的，他甚至在心里明白，杜未的血性与他没有半分区别，但他俩终究没法细致入微地理解对方，音乐上是这样，别的恐怕同样相差不远。

他们注定不会成为很好的朋友。可这一刻齐凛十分快乐，他就是这样的人，生命好像由一个个片段组成，而在这个片段里，正在经历的快乐无休无止，他完全将自己没入其中，顺应情绪本身。

像在看一场记忆混乱的老电影，昏暗的电影院里啪地一声亮起灯。杜未晃晃脑袋，才发现压根没有什么突然刺眼的光，自己根本就一直盯着前方的走廊，而左臂搭着的人正被压得摇摇欲坠，不停发出混乱的抱怨。他自省了一秒钟，但嗓子里酒味一路往下烧，身边的家伙又太吵，只得放弃抵抗，两个人步伐都不太稳，继续以互相干扰的状态蜿蜒前进，终于抵达房间门口。

真他妈的是一场酷刑，杜未差点把这句话说出口。齐凛好像以为他还没什么意识，逮着他全身上下的口袋一通乱翻，试图找到房门钥匙，最终杜未把他手打开，缓慢坚定地靠自己的意识找到了那一小块金属片，往门锁上扎了几次，失败了。齐凛大笑着抢过来，用更加猛烈的气势开门，杜未更生气了，然而可能是对方的疯劲儿太足，门竟然开了。

他们一块冲进房门。齐凛真心想扶着他，杜未却想把他狠狠推开，不知怎么的他竟然觉得，想要推开就必须牢牢抓住这个人，因而他强忍着心烦死死抓住齐凛的衣领，几乎要把他揪到自己胸口上。齐凛丝毫不觉得冒犯，顺着他的劲儿把杜未推到床上坐好，自己也挨着坐下来，想要喘匀那口气。

过了一小会儿，齐凛站起来，摸到桌上的水瓶，给重新摆到最显眼的正中，然后站在那里对杜未笑，未了过来重重拍他肩膀，说你歇着吧，我走了啊。

你走哪儿去？杜未满心烦躁，他闻到青年靠过来时带着的热度，那引燃了自己胸口埋藏一晚的愤怒——为什么这个人走到哪里都要把东西点着、搞乱？怀着真切的不满，他敏捷地探手攥住对方的手腕，青年望过来，眼神乖巧又困惑，丝毫不像台上的凶兽。于是杜未高傲地实行了几分钟前他想做的事，用力地使劲推去，小个子猝不及防，往后踉跄了几步靠在墙上。

这下齐凛也急了，他瞪大眼想要骂一句什么，然而又觉得毕竟朋友醉了，何况杜未向来跟他不亲近，话到嘴边究竟没有出口，睫毛一落，有点沮丧地不再计较，就打算要走。

他没走成。

杜未站起身，摇摇晃晃冲了过来，手掌按着他肩膀，想要揍人一样把他卡在自己和墙之间。

莫名其妙发什么脾气？齐凛万万想不到杜未酒品如此糟糕，身体僵硬着一动不动，然而已经抢先想好，管他音乐牛逼不牛逼，如果杜未动了手，自己绝对不能就这么挨着。

杜未却很满意，齐凛那发烫的肩膀骨在他手心咯着，令他生出掌握一切的幻觉，他的目光慢慢划过青年皱着的眉头，惊疑的眼睛，抿着的嘴唇，还有脆弱的脖子。火焰疯了一样地跳动着，身体里的鼓噪放轻了，心里有很多个声音，全部都在低声说着：看看他，看啊——

看看他，这簇火正在你面前烧着呢。看看这个人，他的眼睛那么烫，他的血那么红，他的生命就在这一刻烧到黑色的梦里，他此时就在你的手里，也许只有此时……你怎么能不做点什么？

然后他发现那些耳边的唆使，原来都是自己的声音。

杜未张开手拥抱了这簇火。

事情的发展太出乎意料，齐凛好一会儿都没有反应过来。杜未虽然不算健壮，毕竟比他身量大，几乎结结实实把他罩在怀里，齐凛想挣扎下，无奈对方用了真劲儿，要是不给几拳恐怕真跑不了。他想跟杜未好好说清楚，但话还没出口，便觉得脖子边一凉，愣了四五秒才回过神来，哦，这是杜未的嘴唇。

那种看起来就很薄情的嘴唇居然还真是冷的。齐凛迷茫地想，一直到第二个吻连带狠劲儿的啮咬在耳边落下来，他被尖锐的痛逼急了，拼命用手按着杜未趴过来的脑袋：“你他妈喝傻了？”

杜未一边去困住他的手，一边还真的回他：“没有。”

“没有你妈逼。”齐凛满脸发红，气息急促，杜未静静看着他骂，青年看他那双艳泠泠的眼睛里还是完全不知道自己干了什么的样子，越想越气，继续骂下去：“你傻逼吗，老子又不是女……”无奈这句还没骂完，杜未终于决定不再等他说更多废话，按住他脑袋，再度亲过去。齐凛脑袋被这股冲力推得一磕墙板，心里当真是暴怒，牙齿毫不留情就去咬对方嘴唇，杜未却好像浑然不觉，任他咬出了血味儿，反而手上又急又乱，居然已经开始在扯齐凛的衣服。

到了这时候，向来最疯的那个终于觉得大事不妙，他一等嘴空下来，就大喘了几口气，左肘支起来，借这个空间活动开右肩，抬手给了杜未一拳。这一拳砸在对方左脸颊上，杜未往后退了一步，看着这团气喘吁吁的火。

齐凛说：“把我当哪个果儿了？杜未，你他妈睁眼看看我是谁。”

杜未说：“你是齐凛。”

齐凛崩溃地骂了句滚你妈的，心想这时候了，你跟我还俩字儿俩字儿蹦？但他从阴影里望着杜未那双仿佛没有醉过的眼睛，莫名感觉到对方的悲伤。这明明是一场酒后的闹剧，它在无数个人身上发生过，也还会在无数个人身上继续发生，在他们这个圈里更不是那么匪夷所思，可杜未能这么混蛋，他却要搞清楚。齐凛忽然想起郑鸿滨经常提起的一个词，荒谬。没有比这更正确的形容了，这多荒谬啊，也许要怪罪酒，也许要怪罪他们自己。

可是，齐凛想，可是，他认得是我，我也认得是他，我们都没那么醉。

他们都没那么醉。杜未低着头又喊了一遍齐凛的名字，还说了些废话，齐凛压根听不懂他说的什么，但仍然回答了。

“来吧，”齐凛说，他发狠一样地扯皱了对方的衣领，那些不成章法的碰撞带来各种疼痛，他只是毫不在意地吞吃，然后继续回答着。

杜未的黑眼睛凝视着他，他闭上眼睛心想，是的，来吧。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写肉，很简短，请多包涵

齐凛的怒气好像就没停过，杜未扯他衣服的时候，他小声抱怨这是套头衫。衣服脱干净以后他见杜未自己还穿着上衣，觉得十分不顺眼。等两个人都扑倒在床上，他倒不吭声了，问杜未，你知道这…怎么弄？  
杜未说知道，齐凛尴尬地跟着说，我也知道点儿。他这“点儿”是听过，不是真知道，他以前交过小女朋友，男人和男人这套具体怎么来其实半点不懂。杜未掐住他腰，从上往下看过去，青年的身体瘦瘦小小十分可怜，完全解释不通怎么能在台上爆发出那么狂烈的气势。见杜未这么瞧他，情事临头，齐凛先怯了，野兽吓唬敌人似地把声音压低说，老子可不当女的。  
杜未哪管这么多，掰着他肩膀就往被子上按，齐凛急了，挣扎着要起身想把这个不讲理的人也放倒，无奈已经先仰卧过来，完全使不上劲，只能一边破口大骂一边被另一具身体盖过来。天是初冬，房间里并不算暖和，两个人的唇和身体紧紧贴在一起，皮肉发凉，骨头发烫，之间只隔着汗水。  
杜未的手从后颈往下绕过他腰，又继续往下揉了几把，齐凛不觉得自己变成了琴，但只能深恨眼前这位天才连手指头都这么可恶，故意搞这些有的没的。凭良心讲，这确实冤枉人了，杜未没有在刻意做这些，只是忍不住就想揉搓手里驯服的凶兽，最好是能把他全咀嚼一遍，再吐出来，再咀嚼一遍，以解心头之火。  
齐凛闭嘴不出声了，屋里全是又热又潮的呼吸，这热量拙劣粗暴，却五脏俱全。杜未凭着脑海里残留的这话题的印象，提起对方的小腿，没头没脑就要往里冲，齐凛被硬邦邦的凶器吓了一跳，有点心虚地往后缩了缩，然而杜未看着表情固执又发狠，实际上几下都没碰着关键之处。齐凛立刻又得意了，觉得杜未说的知道必然是蒙他的，张嘴就笑他：“你真知道假知道？”  
杜未看他一眼，又往前一去，这下齐凛的说法和表情改了，他说：“操！”  
然后他说：“你妈的杜未！王八蛋！你给我出来……”说到后半句基本只剩倒吸冷气了，杜未也被这反应吓着了，他见齐凛脸都皱起来了，明白是真的太疼，一时之间不知怎么办，这才想起来还有润滑这码子事，退出来就去翻床头。这时节风大，他们别的护肤品也没有，倒是有一瓶甘油。  
杜未拧开瓶盖，也不太确定这玩意儿管不管用，看齐凛眼睛都红了，心里有点后悔，就凑过去亲他眼睛，边问：“这么疼？”  
青年瞪着他冷笑：“你他妈怎么不试试？”  
“跟你是第一次，我也不知道。”杜未很诚实地说，一边把甘油胡乱抹上，眼看青年气焰好像被这一句话给浇灭了，就又安抚他：“湿一点就好了。”接着就把刚才的再来了一遍。  
也没好哪里去，齐凛差点又被杜未这一番动作逼得脏话连篇，但也许是刚才的疼痛太过刺激，也许是杜未现在认真坚决的样子太过迷人，他居然没再觉得不可忍受。他们从湿淋淋的额发里互相凝视着对方，几乎是同时被强烈的渴意击中，杜未选择去啜饮这团火，齐凛选择任他切割。  
那种尖锐的疼痛和不适随着动作渐渐融化了，齐凛在头脑昏沉中渐渐觉出一丝挖穿骨髓的痒，他认命地想，我可真是倒了大霉，看着杜未望着自己的样子他又想，这是一双多少姑娘梦里惦记着的眼睛啊。一瞬间，他难过得要命，又生气得要命，毛骨悚然的感觉从身体深处升腾到皮肤表面，他觉得那里变得烫起来，偏偏舒服得让人手脚都发软。几乎要全盘投降的那刻，齐凛的怒火达到了顶峰，他拼尽全力伸出手臂，指尖发着抖，圈住杜未的脖子把他拉了下来，亲他的脸。  
杜未的身体哆嗦了一下，他们亲了很久，杜未把手压到他背脊下面，死死抱着他，过会儿在他耳边问：“不疼了吧？”  
齐凛两眼还是发花，他咬着牙说：“去你的。”  
杜未笑出了声。


	9. Chapter 9

回程的车比来时安静了很多。虽然大多数人卸下了紧张负担，时不时低声谈天，最闹的几个却悄无声息。段欧和穆洋这俩最爱讲笑的，一个仰着头睡着了，另一个懒洋洋闭眼眯着，加上这时候还是早晨，整个车弥漫着一种昏昏欲睡的氛围。

郑鸿滨穿过五六排座椅，看到其中一排三个座位全被占了，齐凛正侧躺在那里沉沉睡着，半张脸从衣服间露出来，说不清是不是光线的缘故，郑鸿滨总觉得他紧闭的眼底有些阴影，整个人从姿势到面容都显得异常疲倦。昨晚他的确以透支生命力的疯狂献出了最强烈的表演，但就算是这样，诗人也感到了无法解释的担忧，他轻轻把青年披在身上的外套拽到合适的位置，再度查看对方的表情，似乎要通过观察梦境来搞清楚自己不安的来源。然而这场探索徒劳无功，青年睡得太深了，完全没有意识到衣服重新盖上腰腹，睫毛甚至没有颤动一点。

就在这时，郑鸿滨突然觉得有什么人在盯着自己，他一抬头就发现，在齐凛睡觉地方的后排中央，杜未正一个人坐在那里。

他俩视线碰了一下，郑鸿滨说：“我还以为你坐段欧他们那…你嘴怎么了？”

杜未点点头说：“昨天喝多磕桌上了。”

郑鸿滨哦了一声，把手搭到那排椅背上，低头又看了一眼齐凛，自言自语似的说：“他这看着累坏了。”

“可能昨晚上唱得太狠。”杜未淡淡地回他，说不清是不动声色还是真没什么情绪。郑鸿滨看着杜未浅浅一笑，两个人的视线又碰了一下，这次那种刺一样的感觉更明显了。他没再说什么，转身往前两排找了个位置，也睡觉去了。

下车的时候齐凛醒了，终于恢复了点精神，他从座位上爬起来，正巧看见车窗外面杜未一个人拎着行李在走，看着有点形单影只，但随即就有其他乐手过来跟他搭话，然后几个人走在一处去了。

车门处传来不知是段欧还是谁喊自己名字的声音，齐凛抓起行李，心里还在想，反正杜未就是这样的家伙，他不爱理人，没见他为哪个人阵脚大乱，可自然有人来理他、追他、爱他爱得要死，没人知道他在不在乎。要是有谁不巧跟他撞到一块去了，一时如何情热都不能算数，最好的办法就是第二天把这事忘了。他琢磨到这里，自认痛快澄明，也够大气，咬牙又跟同伴们瞎聊去了。

车马兼程不到半天，一行人顺利在北京落地。接机口等了零星几个记者，大约是听说了演出的事情所以来采点新闻。杜未经过香港这几天初识媒体的可怕，正打算目不斜视地路过，然而从人群中绽出朵窈窕身影，正是他女友江夏琳。

江夏琳一身黑色毛衣裙，浅笑盈盈迎上来，她原本工作大本营就在香港，来去方便得很，早打算陪杜未一起，可惜这几天临时有事没去成，于是赶在这时来接他。

杜未见了江夏琳神情一松，温声道：“你怎么来了？”

江夏琳显然很高兴，她见旁边有人便没做什么亲昵动作，只是碰了下杜未手臂，说：“想来就来喽。”

杜未没有躲，但也没什么反应，江夏琳习惯了男友人前这个样子，并不在意。杜未跟她站在原地说了几句，往后示意她那几个端着照相机的记者，意思是咱俩走吧。那一眼好巧不巧，正捕捉到齐凛背着琴跟郑鸿滨并肩往出口走的身影，杜未跟江夏琳走了两步，忍不住又扭头找了下，这次小个子的青年已经干脆利落地跟伙伴出了门，好像压根不知道这边还有个人。

江夏琳看杜未频频往远处瞧，便问他怎么了，杜未含糊道看看队友去哪，又去跟赵平说自己先跟女朋友走了。等两人坐到回家的车上，江夏琳忽然不说话了，只是若有所思地盯着杜未的脸。

“怎么了？”杜未放软声音，手去揽她娇柔肩膀，不知怎的动作有那么一点僵硬。

江夏琳声音好像不如刚才开心：“没什么。”她的目光再度流过杜未的脸，这次带着似有似无的疑虑。

那场在欢呼中落幕的演唱会只占据了一九九四年极为短暂的几天，它的余韵摸不清捉不着，谁都不能说它什么都没改变，但又说不清它到底留下了什么。血肉鲜活的青年们像被一棵树捕住的鸟儿，羽毛挨着羽毛，站在幻觉的枝叶间大声鸣叫，可当树在繁盛顶峰消失，没有落脚处的鸟群便只能瞬间散去。

尽管赵平在不停传来后续的消息，接下来几个星期大家忽然像约好了一样各自安静起来，仅有的一些活动也只在平素交好的小团体之间。若说这场筹备多日的活动有没有增进大家的感情和凝聚力，答案必然是肯定的，可是伴着重归寒冷的冬日北京，他们好像产生了一种极其古怪的应激反应——半年前的生活卷土重来，即将来临的一九九五年在这刻格外令人困惑。

十二月下旬刚到，冷空气照例拜访北京，一夜之间气温骤降，出门别说路人，连狗都看起来一副缩手缩脚的样子。齐凛最近几天没有什么事情好做，郑鸿滨不久前从他家搬走了，房间里陡然有点冷清，他虽然很喜欢这个可爱的朋友，想了想对方的个性，不好意思总去找他，就跟其他朋友出来碰面喝酒。

他们聚在平安大街附近一个酒吧，这里位置很好，顾客尽是些来享受夜生活的小青年，也很应景地放着年轻人喜欢的音乐。齐凛合掌搓着冰冷的手指从外面走进来，立刻被暖和的空气包围了，富有节奏的音波敲打耳膜，带有奇妙的充实感，让他心情很好。

组局的朋友姓郑，是圈子里出了名长得帅的主唱，每次只要一块玩儿，总有小姑娘挨过来扭扭捏捏想认识。齐凛刚走到桌边，就看见这次果然旁边那桌姑娘也在频频侧目，他大大咧咧坐下，给哥们儿使眼色：“老郑，斜背后那几个姑娘可看你有一会儿了。”

另一个贝斯手瞅了一眼，跟着起哄说：“中间那个短头发的挺漂亮！”

小郑司空见惯地咳嗽下，让其他人小点声，几个人见机纷纷打趣他，这么闲扯了几句之后，有人问齐凛：“对了，香港怎么样？”

在去香港之前，圈里只把这看成是一次普通的大型演出，他们自己实际上也是这么认为的，但等到回来，很多人隐约听说了这次演出的轰动，见了他们就总要很感兴趣的问问当时到底什么情况，之后又会发生什么。

齐凛打起精神，眉飞色舞地跟他们胡吹了一通现场气氛多么热烈，心情正好时，就听酒吧背景音乐一变，放了一首光芒乐队的歌，唱歌的人一把好嗓子，高音有力，低音深沉，令人沉醉，是那时候还没退出光芒的杜未。

有个朋友这时候或许也是被这首歌提醒，笑着说：“小杜在香港是不是大出风头啊？”

齐凛没说话，就听其他几个人继续道：“在那更受欢迎吧，哎，香港女孩儿是不是就喜欢人家那个酷劲儿？”

被问到的齐凛这才说：“我哪儿知道，我们到那忙着呢，没见着几个女的。”

“不能吧，”对方刻意压低了声音：“听说好几个小姑娘迷他迷得不得了，都带进屋了。”

齐凛震惊地抬眼，那伙计看他表情，也一脸惊讶：“你真不知道啊？江夏琳最近因为这事儿正跟他呕气呢。”

我靠。齐凛心想，演出前大伙儿每天都在一块，哪来什么小姑娘，该不会是…。他赶紧低头拿了瓶啤酒喝两口，不打算发言，然而谈到八卦所有人都精神一振，立刻又有一位加入讨论：“也不算稀奇吧？不过杜未挺清高的，没听说他有这种事儿啊。”

就有人笑：“江夏琳喜欢他，估计气一阵子，杜未哄哄她也就算了。”

齐凛听得不耐烦，干脆地把酒瓶往桌子上重重放下，砰地好大声，把周围人吓了一跳，他眼睛都没抬，说：“咱来喝酒的，别整天背后嚼人舌头。真没劲。”

小郑弄不明白他怎么突然发火，知道他脾气来的快去的也快，就伸腿作势去踹对面的人，开玩笑似地说：“听见了吗？嫌你不喝酒光说话呢！”其他人楞了愣，嘻嘻哈哈把场圆过去了。

齐凛发完脾气有点尴尬，想想确实是自己小题大做，索性站起来让其他人先喝着，他出去抽根烟。酒吧并没有明令限制室内抽烟，以往他们这帮人更是惯了，所以他这话明显就是个借口，大家对看一眼，都有点愕然：齐凛一向跟杜未没太多交情，什么时候关系变这么好，说两句都不行？没一个人知道他们揣测的方向全然错误。

揣着兜里的烟往门口冲的齐凛前两步还庆幸自己走得干脆果断，下一秒差点撞人身上，定睛一看立刻后悔了——高挑白皙的女子皱着眉头，看到是他露出有些勉强的笑容：“是你啊。”恰是刚才八卦的主角之一。

他随便点了个头，还没想好接下来说点啥，江夏琳扔下一句“我先走了”就飘然而去，齐凛有点悚然地顺着她离开的方向一瞧，还真就跟他想的一样，烟雾缭绕的卡座里杜未姿态漂亮地坐着，眼睛黑沉沉地正往这看。

齐凛脑仁一疼，心想这也太巧了。客观地讲这话不太准确，两个人都在京三环内活动，这里有是附近有名的酒吧之一，在闲时于此偶遇并不算什么小概率事件。不过这些都无所谓，他可不会去跟杜未打招呼，装没看见一样掉头走了。他走到门外，被冷风吹得一哆嗦，想起来朋友们还在屋里，觉得自己就这么跑了到底是不好，就寻了旁边避风处点上烟，打算在这呆会，把脑袋吹清醒了，再回去跟其他人汇合。江夏琳看样子是跟杜未不欢而散，女朋友都走了，估计他一个人也没什么好坐的，肯定过会儿就离场了。

齐凛抽完一根烟，手脚给冻得冰凉，脑子还是一团乱，刚才听到的话来回过了几遍，他却越发不明白是怎么回事，从刚才江夏琳的神情来看，她并不知道那个“姑娘”到底是谁，不管怎样，他们两个人的事情跟自己也没什么关系了。烟气在他胸腔里摇荡，他觉得不够，侧身背风打算再来一根。

黑暗中有个身影慢慢靠近他，咳了声，齐凛叼着烟茫然地转过身，愣住了。杜未拿着刚掏出来的烟，很讲道理似地轻声说：“借个火。”

你跑这跟我借火？齐凛差点把这话说出来，他心里虽然有点不忿，行为上倒很老实地照做了。火柴造出的光轻柔地亮起，他用手挡着风不假思索地奉上，杜未看他一眼，低头凑过来，正赶上这小小焰芒最后一点跳动。齐凛盯着杜未的脸，看着他点烟的这刻，光划过他的薄唇，高鼻梁和可恨的黑眼睛，面庞从渐明直到重新隐没在昏暗里。

两个人默然无语地抽着烟，过了会儿齐凛终于受不了了，没话找话道：“你烟什么牌子的？”

“金桥。”杜未回道。

齐凛哦了一声，感觉该多说几个字：“没抽过，下次试试。”然后就顺着这多说的几个字忍不住提起来：“那什么，江夏琳是不是觉得……”

杜未很快打断了他：“她没怎么，就是觉得我不爱她了。”

其实话一出口齐凛就后悔了，气氛实在诡异到了极点，他既搞不明白杜未想干什么，也搞不明白自己想干什么，只好思绪乱飘，渐渐回归到自己最熟悉的处理方式，对这种胶着的状态生起气来。

还好杜未很快抽完了这支烟，没再干什么别的，只是道：“走了。”然后转身挥下手，很快走出了这条巷子。

齐凛一直看着他的背影，直到这人彻底消失，然后骂了一句，狠狠地把烟头扔在地上。天上挂着很瘦的月亮，他转身进了酒吧，感觉两根烟的时间冻得厉害，好久都在恍神。


	10. Chapter 10

少有人信齐凛是个非常较真的人。他绷起脸如此凶狠桀骜，一旦笑起来纯然天真，做派激烈如火，大大咧咧，可实际上对事情极为追根究底，一定要全部透彻才舒服。做专辑时他是这样，轮到理清自己心思时也没有什么差别。回程的飞机上他自以为想好了一切，但情况并不这么发展。他跟杜未在酒吧再度偶遇，听对方说了不知所云的话之后，杜未离开北京去了外地演出，眼见元旦将近，仍没听说他回来的消息。齐凛一边被这种悬在空中的感觉搞得不胜其烦，一边又很笃定，年末那场演出的后续事宜未完，他俩近期必定还会见面。

一九九五年就这样来临了，人们庆祝时间走到此处，尽管不可见的前方仍无法把握。像之前的每一个元旦一样，城市连带它的人群释放出短暂的焦虑与快乐。节日是河流中的水泡，彩云装饰它的颜色，它也浮动出更为绚烂的世界，回赠给每一个水中居民。

跨年夜的时候，外交人员酒店那搞了个party，这地方他们常去，在前几年几乎成了一个固定的小据点。这次来的人挺多，齐凛在上面唱歌的时候，台下人群像浪花一样拍打着舞台，他来了劲儿，一点不怕就此失控，不仅没躲还在边缘继续闹腾，唱完下来的时候贝斯手跟他说，哥我真怕你让他们拽下去，他很得意地笑，说，那就拽下去呗！

齐凛唱完歌就在台下嘻嘻哈哈跟朋友们乱混，他喜欢人群中的热度，在这种时候他的精力好像无穷无尽。party进行到一半，齐凛从人群中瞄见了郑鸿滨，他还是那个样子，脸上带着天真的无所适从，让人怀疑他根本是被绑架到这里的。齐凛快乐地挤过去，偷袭朋友的肩膀，郑鸿滨转过身去看他，神情因为太过茫然反而看不出惊吓，等看清是谁之后他也笑了，身体放松下来。

齐凛猜他不是一个人来的，果然，郑鸿滨说，是自己的大学同学兼老朋友想来看看，他就陪着了，这个朋友倒是很快适应了这种场面，然而尽兴中途就已经不知道跑哪儿去了，自己只能在这里等着。齐凛立刻劝他不要在这傻找，反正一般人也会在散场后回家，至于现在，不如一块去找熟人玩会儿。他猜对方会推脱，但郑鸿滨想了想，居然同意了，两人各拿一瓶啤酒，在人群中穿梭，大声对话。齐凛问他：“最近忙什么？”

郑鸿滨回答：“写歌，做鸟窝。”

齐凛以为自己听错了：“鸟窝？什么鸟窝？”

郑鸿滨非常耐心地跟他解释：“我住的那个房子窗户旁边，有一个白色的碗一样的东西，我一直不知道是什么，上个星期收衣服的时候，用那个杆儿给碰掉了。”他真诚地补充道：“不是故意的。”

齐凛说：“哦……”他听得一头雾水，但郑鸿滨跟人聊天素来思维发散，只好耐着性子继续等他讲。

于是接下来几分钟，他就听了朋友如何把燕子窝弄坏又不得不重新做了一个以免明年燕子回来的时候找不到家的故事，可能是他愣住的表情显得足够乖巧，郑鸿滨毫无停止之意，目光挪开又挪回来，在叙述结束时变成单纯的微笑。

齐凛本来还在不耐烦，看朋友满足地讲完，心里深感其可爱，一把揽过他笑道：“你可真有闲心！”

郑鸿滨被猛烈一拥，并不太懂是因为什么，有些不好意思。他不善交际，也不太能理解齐凛那股劲儿，但对人有种敏锐的察觉力，所以相识初就捕捉到了齐凛性格中难以言明的奇妙内核，无论两人如何天差地别，他对这个个性激烈的朋友像一片云对闪电那样信任，从来提不起戒备心。

这个很认真讲完自己事的人，便同样很认真地问：“那你呢？”

“歇了几天，然后就瞎闹呗。”齐凛挠挠头：“回来以后好像真没干什么事，不像你还做了个鸟窝。”他望着台上挂的庆祝跨年横幅，转头冲郑鸿滨道：“都马上新年了。”

这时候赵平兴冲冲地挤过来，两个人不知道他也来了，都很惊喜。随便寒暄几句以后，赵平问他们最近几天在做什么，然后说起了公司新的计划。赵平才说了半句，新上台的乐队贝斯和鼓点约好了一样同时轰炸起来，听众欢呼中，后面的话一个字都听不清。

赵平只好扯着嗓子喊：“公司有意向把录制的版本发行成碟片！”他见现在确实不是说话的时候，就拍拍他们的肩，继续喊：“这件事下次详谈啦！”

齐凛反正听见了发行和详谈这俩词，大致猜到他说的意思，大声回：“行！”

赵平又说：“下次，你们，还有小杜一起！”

齐凛犹豫了下，还是应了。又听外面人群声如春雷，烟花闷响不绝于耳，原来已经到了近十二点，众人正在激动于新一年的到来。室内舞台的灯光打得越发跳跃，酒店内浅金色的壁砖将这一点光芒来回折射，弄得人眼前绚烂更胜本来。

一个女孩最先叫了出来：“新年快乐！”

顿时周围的人纷纷跟着大喊，台上的乐队更兴奋了，但就算这样也没盖住人们的欢呼，新年快乐和happy new year不绝于耳。

赵平抢先跟他们碰酒瓶子：“新年快乐！今年越来越好！”

郑鸿滨乖乖碰杯，也说：“新年快乐！”

齐凛当下只觉十分快意，心想杜未不知道在哪儿呆着，必定没有这么热闹，又一想那人又不爱热闹，就算在此处也是浪费了，越发觉得自己在这里，身边有这帮朋友，实在是尽兴之极，便同样碰上去，接着话道：“今年继续死磕！”仰头把酒干了。

元旦过后没几天，杜未回到了北京，与一个多月前降落在机场的情形不同，这次江夏琳的身影并没有出现。

他依旧不声不响地继续自己的日常工作，但跟他素来交好的朋友们隐约感觉他在思考一件事，风雨欲来的气息藏在那副冷淡的表情下，其里是一点躁动的焰芒。


	11. Chapter 11

杜未回来的消息还没传到齐凛耳朵里，赵平已经先打电话直接约了他们几个。因为不算是正式的谈话，他们决定把碰面地点定在一家卡拉OK，这样气氛也更轻松些。

齐凛在去之前就猜到杜未会在那里，他故意迟了一点到，推门就看见屋里正中的长沙发上，杜未清清静静端正坐着，还是那个八风不动的样子，不过这次看了倒没那么生气，因为杜未的酷劲儿被一身软蓬蓬的衣服毁了个精光，终于没有之前见他那么令人牙痒。

见齐凛到了，赵平笑着道：“正听他们讲你以前的事情呢。”

齐凛拿眼睛一横场里最活泼的那个，阿炬立刻招供：“老秦跟我说的啊，就你以前那个乐队扰民跑出来，结果跟人家打起来关派出所那事。”

“扰民我们认，打起来是因为他们踩了我们的法兹器，”提到这事齐凛还是有点愤愤不平，旁边传来一声笑，他看过去，杜未浅浅抿着嘴角，顿时又觉得怪怪的，不再跟阿炬斗嘴，挨着郑鸿滨坐下了。

这间屋子并不大，塞了六个男人之后顿时有些拥挤，不过大部分人天天呆在逼仄的排练室里，当然不会在意，赵平见大家心情都好，喜滋滋地说了公司的计划：跟之前他和齐凛他们说的一样，赤崖那场演唱会反响蛮好，加上公司在宣传和设备上都是砸了钱的，现场既然录制好了，自然要物尽其用，就打算用CD的形式发行。

其他人基本没有异议，只有杜未提出，自己的部分有一段忘词，想要后期补录，赵平答应会跟负责此事的台湾总公司协商，他也就没别的意见了。正事说到这里其实就算结束了，这场碰面与其说是知会他们，不如说是一次借机联络感情的聚会，赵平跟他们的交往虽然建立在商业关系上，但这帮自由惯了的摇滚乐手们根本不会严肃对待什么合同和规矩，因而赵平与他们相处融洽，沟通顺利，大多是靠着一种意气相投的朋友感情。

大家聊了会儿最近哪里有演出，谁新买了什么乐器，练了什么新技术之类的话题，内容开始发散到彼此的个人生活，先是打趣老丁的果儿多，然后又说要给齐凛和郑鸿滨介绍女朋友，最后阿炬把话头扯到杜未身上，他素来讨人喜欢，跟杜未也敢开玩笑。杜未相较圈里很多人已属感情生活简单的类型，这些年也就跟江夏琳交往过较长时间，所以他俩的事儿很多人都知道，阿炬没多想，问道：“你家江夏琳还置气呢？下个月南京有个演出，你带她一块去玩儿嘛，说不定就高兴了。”

杜未还没回话，齐凛坐在另一边，不由自主被这话提了神。就听杜未慢悠悠地答：“我俩分了。”

阿炬被这话噎得一愣，脸上表情还没调整过来：“不是，之前不是生气么？”他立刻意识到这事儿不能再拿来刺激对方，连忙安慰：“嗨，女孩儿一时来气都说分手，也不一定就真分。”

杜未语气和表情一丝没变，也看不出伤心不伤心，挺认真的跟他说：“是真的分了。”

阿炬这下只能拍拍他肩膀，跳起来给杜未点了首歌，讲了些乱七八糟的安慰话。杜未没去唱，转头又跟赵平聊别的了。

齐凛在一边把这对话听得清清楚楚，脸都没扭过去一点，硬是梗着脖子跟郑鸿滨和老丁神游天外地对话，好在郑鸿滨说话本来就思绪玄妙，老丁也是听得两眼发愣，一时间根本注意不到齐凛注意力不在这边。齐凛趁此机会仔细琢磨：过会儿必须找机会单独跟杜未谈谈，问清江夏琳跟他分手这事儿…他还没去想，就算跟自己有关系又能怎么样，说到底这件事复杂的原因并不在江夏琳到底为什么这么做，而是更早的时候撞上的那一下。

齐凛在这闷着头思考，也不知道经过多久，忽地大家就说差不多该回了。外面的天色正临夕暮，一帮人在门口吵吵闹闹道了别，各自骑着车或走着，一瞬间就没了影子。郑鸿滨是最后走的，似乎很不确定地问了他好几次要不要一起走，把齐凛都逗乐了，但还是坚持声称自己有事，拒绝了朋友的邀请。事后回忆这一刻，齐凛觉得郑鸿滨必然是看出了什么。

郑鸿滨的担心很难说是不是合理，但齐凛直到一个人站在卡拉OK门口才觉得不对劲，他的目标显然在察觉之前就已消失了。于是他望了望金橙色的街道尽头，在冲上前和回去之间做了选择，像一直以来做的那样，他打算追上去。

齐凛知道杜未的家和排练室在哪里，圈子里就这么些人，彼此都相当了解。他决定先沿着杜未家的方向进军，踏出第一步的时候，他发觉了自己羞于启齿的胆怯，这在他身上是有些稀奇的，在此刻则是一种奇妙的暗示。

他用勇气组成的军队没有经过什么跋涉，全因为刚走到那条街道的下坡，杜未的身影就缓缓显露出来。这个可恨的人站在那里，闲散又笃定地往这里望着，他表情还是跟刚才一样很淡定，指间夹着一根烟，齐凛猜那肯定还是一根金桥。

齐凛的气势纵使还在，也只能行进到杜未的面前。杜未不仅没说什么，居然还有闲心抽了一口烟，示意他到路边的巷子里。齐凛只好硬着头皮跟过去，一边开口：“怎么在这？”

杜未一直看着他，像是纳闷对方为什么这么说，很诚恳地讲：“在等你。”

齐凛莫名觉得好像输了一局，但挨了迎头一击，他仍然咬牙想把话说个明白：“那什么，你跟江夏琳，是不是她误会了？”

杜未这次倒是思考了才答：“也不算误会。”

齐凛低着头，他是团火，他是个狂人，他是一枚强烈干脆的拨片，但此刻也只能问：“那你们…”

杜未是回响更短暂的那根弦：“她上星期就走了。”

“你怎么不跟她解释啊？”齐凛还在找话。

杜未不给他任何机会：“没什么好解释的。”他又把烟藏到手指间隙里，朝小个子青年皱起眉头：“你觉得我应该解释什么？”

齐凛不情愿地提起来：“就，我们…”

杜未扔掉了烟，往前走了一步，语气有点重起来：“我们？”

齐凛咬住了嘴唇，他交过几个小女朋友，可从来没面对过这种场景，只得自作聪明地把话转回江夏琳身上：“兴许过几天她就不生气了。”

杜未没理他，只是叹了一口气，说实话，这是齐凛第一次看见这个高傲的人叹气，满心的冲劲一下子凝固在那。

杜未其实也烦的很，江夏琳跟他分手的原因并不是发现自己做了什么，而是面对质问，自己沉默着没有解释和开口，他俩经历很多分歧，彼此熟知对方性格，因而江夏琳判定一旦杜未祭出这种消极的态度，就等于把某些事坐实了。但对于杜未来说，不开口与其说是在表达什么，不如说是根本没法表达。他心底仍然感到那种被灼伤的渴意，压不下去，偏又整天都在三四环里混，想避开齐凛是不可能的。他试过出去一阵子，情形非旦没冷却下来，反添了把火，拖字诀是没用了。

齐凛踢踢踏踏地靠过来，垂着头问：“真就分了？”

他靠得挺近，几乎进入了杜未一手可掌握的范围内，头上的发旋儿清晰可见，杜未猛然生起一种强烈的捕食欲，这种感觉充斥全身，跟曾有过的很像。他打算速战速决：“刚才你不是听见了？怎么？”

巷子出口传来零星的人声，太阳正在缓缓下沉，这一刻夕阳映进来，在杜未的背后为他披上发光的边缘，把他跟这个世界分割开。齐凛抬头看着这个人的眼睛，他是团火，他是个狂人，他是一枚强烈干脆的拨片，但他像那天一样，别无二致地被其中黑色的温柔摄住了。

去他妈的！他决定孤兵残将，直驱敌营。

“那要不，跟我处处？”

敌方大将应声投降，快得好像早有预谋：“行啊。”

齐凛还没回过神来，杜未回头看了一眼外面的马路，往前一倾，似乎想干什么又忍住了，然后在齐凛还发愣的眼神里很镇定地问：“你家现在没人吧？”

“就我。”齐凛回答。杜未点点头，拉了下他手腕，很有主意地转身开始走，齐凛也就跟着他。转身的时候齐凛发现这人从耳根到脖子全部都红了，他立刻明白了对方的意思，埋头继续走，脸上热了一片。

从小巷子穿到另一条马路的时候齐凛反应过来，刚才那条街不仅是往杜未家的，也是往自己家的必经之地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于他妈的谈上了！不过后面没肉，超越我能力了。


	12. Chapter 12

在那帮朋友们看来，杜未和齐凛这两个人关系能变好确实是一件令人意外的事情。首先，他俩性格上迥然不同，一个天生刺儿头，情绪激烈，爱热闹又特躁，另一个，虽然跟交情好的相处时还算开朗，但通常不太说话，稳且淡定，有自己的想法。平时大家呼朋唤友出来闲聊，除了那种人多的聚会，就没有哪个人把他俩放一堆过，更别提这两个人性子实际都很固执，万一对不上信号产生矛盾，就不是轻描淡写一句的事儿。哪怕不说性格问题，他俩自己的音乐也相差甚大，听一耳朵就知道风格完全不是一条道上的，能成什么伯牙子期才有鬼。

然而，这件意外的事情不仅发生了，还是在所有人都没察觉到的情况下发展了这么一段时间。有人在杜未家门口碰见了齐凛好几次，他闲逛似的笑嘻嘻声称自己来借琴，碰见他那哥们儿也没回过味儿来，只是觉得他俩是从香港回来后关系近了点。

接下来是穆洋撞见了杜未从齐凛家出来，问他干嘛来了，他顿了顿说，聊天。这两个字带来的迷惑困扰了穆洋整整一晚上——聊天？杜未？跟齐凛？聊天？第二天排练的时候他终于忍不住把这事告诉了段欧，段欧立刻很机智地猜，肯定是聊琴呢！听说齐凛前几天还跑去找杜未借他那把电吉他。穆洋说不对啊，齐凛借杜未的琴，怎么还要人家上门去跟他聊啊，难道是借了没还？段欧跟齐凛交情好，就说，齐凛不是这样的人，也许就是他俩最近走的近呗。他说完这句，还是不得不承认，这两位能走的近，是挺稀奇。

在这一通瞎猜的隔天晚上，段欧就亲眼瞧了稀奇。那天下午没什么事，他碰见了齐凛以前乐队的贝斯手，一番合计后决定去找齐凛玩，到了小排练室，齐凛正一个人皱着眉头练琴呢，见他们来了自然心情大好，三个年轻人挤在一处吃着瓜子聊天，齐凛给他们放自己最近喜欢的音乐，段欧和贝斯手听着忍不住跟弹了一段。这么闹着，不知不觉已经到了晚上七点钟，他们声音吵，也没听见什么脚步和敲门声，门突然被推开了一半，段欧抬头一看，杜未正一脸平静地站那儿呢。

他一开始没去想为什么杜未在这，挺高兴地喊：“杜哥来了？”

杜未冲他们点点头，虽然没笑但看着心情还不错，他进来的时候齐凛开口了，话里好像带着点歉意：“从你家过来的？”

杜未就把手套摘了，嗯了一声，然后说：“给你打电话了，你家没人接。”

段欧跟那个贝斯手偷偷对看一眼，对方的眼神也印证了他的感觉：虽然只是寥寥几句，气氛着实有点诡异，这种诡异并不是两个人相处不和或险恶，恰恰相反，似乎有些太过熟稔。

段欧想到前一天穆洋跟他说的话，壮着胆子装作随意地问：“哦！来找齐凛聊天？”

杜未纳闷地看着他，说：“没有，我来找他吃饭的。”

段欧这下子真的惊了，那个贝斯手瞪着眼转头去看齐凛，但当事人急着去看表，完全没注意到。

齐凛看清时间后，飞速从凳子上站起来：“都七点多了！”他高高兴兴招呼：“走，一块吃饭去！”

贝斯手跟杜未本来就不熟，连忙说：“别了，我妈今天让我一定得回家吃呢，”他说这话，顺势走到了门口：“这点儿我真得回了，你们去吧。”

段欧有心围观这两位爷单独吃饭的场面，但他见朋友走了就剩自己一个，心里已打起退堂鼓，跟着说自己还约了别人，一路撤退到门口。齐凛脸上有点失望，见他俩态度坚决，只能算了，杜未隔了点距离站在他旁边，也没说什么挽留的话。

他跟那个贝斯手走到街口，对方还在震惊：“我还以为他跟小杜不太熟呢。”

“别说你，我也不知道！”段欧十分赞同，心道来聊天就算了，专门过来一块吃饭……他俩关系真好到这个地步了？反正总不可能是一起写歌吧！

齐凛送完他俩，看见杜未还在那等着，他原本跟杜未约好下午练完琴去找他，现在挺不好意思：“跟他们一闹就忘了时间，”他伸手去摸杜未的手指，把它们捂在掌心里：“外面挺冷的吧？”

自他们把话说开，齐凛刚开始几天还很不习惯，后来越发直接坦荡，杜未是个男人，不需要他跟对待小姑娘似地捧着呵着，但除此之外的顾忌都被他一脚踹开，男人又怎么了，自己素来就是这样的人，想说什么就说，想唱什么就唱。

跟他比起来，杜未反而踌躇得更久。以前追女孩的时候，他会精心准备得体漂亮的言辞，会想该如何打动对方，可是到了这个人面前，他意识到一切都没什么用，也用不着，因为更多时候是他自己被迸出来的火星子牵连，还没准备好就已经着了。

杜未就随便齐凛这么抓着，边把手套塞进口袋里边说：“你们这么干聊也不觉得饿？”他没发现自己嘴边已经有了笑意，说：“穿外套，新街口那有一家小馆子挺好。”

齐凛看得心头一热，心想以前只觉得杜未够酷，没仔细体会这人薄唇凤眼这么似笑非笑，就像一条最好的小河，真是好看。他没去穿外套，先伸手勾住杜未脖子，硬把他拉下来，恶狠狠地亲了一口。

杜未始料未及，只感到青年热乎乎的手臂挨着自己被风吹凉的皮肤，吻也又凶又暖，一点不想结束。齐凛亲完了喘口气，杜未却忍不住了，反手圈着他肩膀又来了一回。两个人黏到尽兴终于分开，彼此对视，一时之间情动难耐，谁料齐凛突然道：“不行，我真饿了。”然后转头就去穿外套了。

杜未在他背后慢悠悠地说：“那先吃饭。”

两个人穿得鼓鼓地，一出了排练室齐凛就把右手往杜未口袋里塞，杜未不动声色地把左手也塞进去，两只手就这么叠在一起。齐凛努力伸直了手指头在里面比划半天，然后说：“你的手比我手大点。”

杜未心想，这就属于全无意义的废话，可他不仅愿意听，也愿意就着这话逗齐凛：“手大的人吉他弹得好。”

齐凛不仅没跟他争，还顺着他话继续说：“不光吉他，鼓也打得好，键盘也弹得好，笛子也吹得好。”他转头看着杜未笑，眼睛弯弯。

齐凛这句话拖着音，听起来软糯稚嫩，夸人说得宛如撒娇。杜未知道他在反过来逗自己，忍不住笑，又想，不知道他跟那些女孩儿处的时候是否也如此随性天真，一边扶起自己放在巷子口的自行车，拍拍后座：“上来。”

齐凛立刻坐上来，后轮微微一沉，杜未便带着他直奔那家饭馆。单车载人在春夏时节尚属浪漫，一月份的北京却没那份舒服，杜未迎着尖刻的冷风把车子蹬得飞快，察觉到齐凛的手正揣自己兜里，在更近一层的地方扶住他腰。那只比自己小一点的手像只窝在那里的猫，又热又有力，连带着被冻得发麻的脸颊都暖起来，杜未想，反正天这么黑了，外头肯定没人看得见，就这么放多久都可以。

那顿饭实际上不怎么样，杜未本来有些失望，后来被兴冲冲的齐凛带着也觉得无所谓了。他们走出来的时候外面开始下雪，齐凛没戴帽子，雪花不断落在他头发和眉毛上，被热度迅速融化。杜未帮他拍了一下，低声问：“去我家？”

齐凛点点头，抬脸看着他，又仰头去看天上飞落的雪花，自言自语似地说：“下星期就过年了吧？”

“是啊。”杜未说。

回去的路上雪花越来越密，杜未怕齐凛头发湿了生病，反正路上没什么人，就让他把身子放低，对方驯服地贴过来，手也依旧放他口袋里。有几片雪飞到杜未的嘴里，又甜又冷，像个用冰棍儿做的梦。


	13. Chapter 13

春节来了。这个全中国最大的节日对普通家庭来说，除了欢乐，还有随之而来的各种繁琐事务，以往满处晃荡的年轻人们这几天也跟着忙起来，完成家里下达的各种活儿，算是替平时不挨家的自己短暂承担家庭机能。

杜未的妈妈离异多年，一人将他和女儿养育成人，杜未虽然搬出来单独居住，实际上地方离得不远，过年期间他住在妈妈家，齐凛也呆在父母家，所以春节前的两天他俩一直没找到机会单独碰面。两家离得不远，杜未动过念头去见他，但转念一想万一跟齐凛爸妈碰面就莫名心虚，毕竟几天不见也没什么，于是作罢。

除夕那天，杜未的妈妈从上午开始就跟他妹妹一起张罗着包饺子做菜，杜未在旁边打下手，到了傍晚外面飘起雪来，一家人坐好在桌边，饭菜都全了，春节晚会也开始了。屋子里外都充满各种声音，来自电视的，来自人的，漂浮在杜未的身周，他在这样吵闹却安宁的幸福里放松下来，又想到唯一不在这里的那个人。

这些天他看过好几次齐凛的睡脸，青年闭着眼睛时，比平日任何时刻都要乖顺得出奇，杜未望着他时常常被两种冲动交织裹挟，心脏的鼓博催他把这只露出破绽的凶兽拆吃入腹，胸口的饱满又令人浑身发绵，只想一动不动地度过这一天。

他还在顺着往下想，妹妹注意到了什么，开口调侃：“你那饺子举着半天了，还不吃？”她见哥哥慌忙把那个饺子吃了，笑道：“想什么呢？”

杜未这时候就变成乖孩子，他又夹了个饺子，一边吃一边含含糊糊说：“没想什么。”话是这么说，思绪还在漫天乱飞：也不知道齐凛家饺子是什么馅儿。

春节晚会的节目真叫人眼花缭乱，一家人吃完饭收拾得差不多，就坐那津津有味地看电视。十一点过半的时候，外面渐渐变得特别安静，一方面是很多之前在外面玩的小孩儿都熬不到这么晚，放完烟花也就回去睡了，二是刚才还陪着玩的大人们都把鞭炮攒着，憋足了劲儿等十二点那一刻放呢。

杜未正被电视上的小品逗得发笑，忽地听到院外传来隐约的口哨声，调子竟然是自己的一首歌，正在纳闷间，那旋律又换成了齐凛的曲子。

他一下子站起来，顶着家人疑惑的眼神说：“我出去下，有朋友找我。”接着就要往外走。

妈妈急忙说：“把外衣穿上，下着雪呢，多冷啊！”

杜未飞快套上外衣，往外走到一半又转回来，把桌子上盛半满饺子的小碗拢到手底下，匆匆出门了，留下妹妹在身后打趣问，哥这是你哪个朋友啊，还知道给人家带饺子。

门口当然就是齐凛，他站在那冷得跺脚，见杜未来了便露出了大大的笑容，一脸得意地道：“就知道你能听见！”

杜未难以置信又好笑：“万一我没听见呢？你就一直在门口？”他把那个热腾腾的碗塞到齐凛手里，果然摸着了对方冰凉凉的手指。

齐凛的右手一捉，啪地按着杜未的手压在碗壁上，左手捏起一个饺子开吃，还不忘了说：“你这不是出来了么？”咽下去食物，又轻声说：“我怕敲门的话，你妈出来开门……”

原来就算明知外人会把他们当成哥们儿，当事人总归是一样的心虚。杜未站在那给齐凛挡风，看他高高兴兴吃了几个饺子，嘴里胡乱夸着杜未的妈妈做得好，就开玩笑说：“你家的不好吃？”

齐凛一扬头：“肯定好吃啊，不过是白菜馅儿的，跟你家的不一样。”

杜未继续问他：“你就这么跑出来了？你爸妈没问？”碗的热度很快散了，他就习惯性地抓着齐凛的手放兜里。

“就说放鞭炮去呗。”他答得不在意，眼睛却闪闪发光盯着杜未：“估计我爸这时候正想我跑哪儿了呢。”

杜未突然觉得手里被放进了一个有点发烫的东西，摸着像是个硬币，那是齐凛从袖子里抖出来的。他疑惑地把那东西拿出来一看，果然是个硬币，面值是五角，崭新崭新，雪光和院里的灯光映到它上面，又被反射成柔和的金色。

他带着疑问看了眼齐凛，对方立刻说：“还你饺子的钱！”然后又嘻嘻笑着道：“我吃出来的。”

杜未一下子明白了，除夕的这顿饺子里有些人家会在里面包上红枣或者硬币，吃到的话就代表这一年会好运，这家伙大约是当了这么一回幸运儿，所以兴冲冲来找自己。

“今年的大运，就这么给我了？”他的心软成一滩，连带着话音也十分低柔：“那这个你要吗？”

齐凛想问他指的是什么，话还没出口，就已经被往前一拉，结结实实地亲了一口，他自己在雪里呆了一阵子，脸庞冰凉，现下倒是杜未的唇又热又软。齐凛顽性起了，用舌头去缠，正亲到焦灼时，就听屋子那门声一响，杜未的妈妈在那喊：“小未啊，让你朋友进来坐坐吧，这么冷的天！”

两个青年吓得立刻分开，所幸天黑，他们在院子外面还有墙边挡着，屋里的人定然是看不清的，齐凛定了定神才喊：“不用了！谢谢阿姨！我这就回去了！”然后朝杜未眨眨眼，轻声说：“过几天见！”转身就走了。

回屋以后杜未的妈妈问他：“这也是唱歌的朋友？这么晚还来找你啊？”

杜未把空碗放到桌上，说：“来送个东西。”

他妈妈看了儿子一眼，笑着说：“看你高兴的，送的肯定是好东西。”

杜未的口袋里还放着那个五角硬币，他刻意偏脸去看电视，掩饰着脸上的笑意，话声里却挡不住餍足：“是好东西。”

外面的鞭炮好似应和，纷纷轰然炸响。

春节的名字准确得诚不我欺，尽管气温仍然在零下坚守，元宵节过完后，每天午间微薄的暖意显出了冬季寒冷的后继无力。春天还没到来，人人却仿佛已然听到它衣角的招展，经历了生产活动停摆的休憩期，街上路人的行色又重新匆忙鲜活起来。

杜未和齐凛不知道怎么成了铁哥们儿，这事儿已经传开了。圈里大部分人开始都有点惊诧，真见过几次也就习惯了，阿炬好奇又纳闷地跟齐凛说，没想到你俩聊得来。齐凛装作生气把话顶回去，杜未是很牛逼，但我也不差，怎么就聊不来了？阿炬就笑，说，那是，郑鸿滨不也让你带跑了吗，你牛你牛。齐凛觉得他说得怪，怀疑这个一向机灵的朋友看出什么来，但懒得细究，反正就算真猜到了也没什么大不了的。他知道圈里男女之间这种短暂的恋情很多，说散也就散了，然而一只敢于当面剖开蜂巢以蜜糖表白的蜂，哪里还会考虑来年冬天？

在身边一水儿的惊讶中，反而是郑鸿滨一点都没问起这件事，有两三次他是聚会在场，散场跟齐凛一块走，碰见杜未在街口等着。他不说额外的话，只在两人短暂的对话时定定地看着，然后就走了。那个眼神仿佛在专注地思考着什么，杜未可能察觉了，但他最擅长的就是毫无回应，而齐凛能自然地接受关于这个朋友的一切反应，也没觉得怪异。

如此过了两个多月，两个人终于爆发了第一次争吵。这两个月杜未自认是入了魔，他在认识齐凛的时候就知道两人性格不合，哪怕是做朋友都岌岌可危，偏偏连番情迷意乱，真就死死交缠，不愿脱身。他向来悲观，对自己的脾性心中有数，齐凛正是他最应付不来的那类人，因而在一早他已隐隐感知到这段关系可能有的波澜，这种预测太过合理，杜未甚至觉得就算不顾后果如对方也该想过类似的情况。

说来好笑，这次吵架的起因事后想起来有些没头没脑。早上他们躺在一块听歌，杜未本来没有说话，是齐凛先提了一嘴他们都认识的一个乐队，说是他们要转风格，跟他们听的这歌挺像。杜未向来觉得有些同行与其说是做音乐，不如说是追逐流行哗众取宠，就语带讥讽地说了两句。齐凛从不藏话，直接替里面的吉他手反驳了两句。他俩说话不像一般情侣，既是同行又都觉得对方是男人，杜未以前在女朋友面前会费心修饰或者干脆不提的言辞，在这时候不知为何很顺就出了口。一来二往，话赶着话，两边有点动了真火，杜未终于重重地说了句，这圈子就不干净。

齐凛沉下脸，眼中闪过一丝戾气，台下他从来没在杜未面前露出过这种表情。齐凛的朋友们都是圈里的，从十六岁以来的大部分生命都在享受他们的陪伴，因而杜未这话对他来讲无异于挑衅，更激怒他的是恋人话里那难以言明的距离感，它像潜伏的毒药，在皮肤下悄悄长刺。

杜未原以为齐凛要翻脸骂他，然而小个子青年绷着脸一言不发，翻身下床，穿上毛衣，抓起外套，头也不回地走了，只留下他一个人。杜未一个人在那冷着脸，纵使有过跟女朋友吵架的经验，他还是第一次见识齐凛这么激烈的行事。他点了根烟对着房门坐着，心里又烦又想不通，还带点悲观主义落到实处的安心：他就知道这是迟早的事。

已经是三月末，初春的轻寒从窗口一阵阵侵进来，杜未在短短几分钟内已经从这场争吵一路想到了可能到来的分手。依他以往哄女孩的手段，其实不至于如此，但最吵的那个人不在，周围静得诡异，杜未不受打扰地复盘了一遍刚才的话，越发觉得齐凛不可理喻，生气里还掺着点委屈。

他俩方才确实不在一个频道上，杜未说这话并非随口兴起，而是早已有之的想法。两年前他尚在搞乐队，也乐意跟大家一起玩，然而圈里以自由放纵为傲，什么都碰，如果说刺激的男女关系还是个人选择，形成风潮的聚众weed就令人感觉不对劲了。对音乐意志极强的杜未目睹了大量的混乱场面，也在迷惑中参与了一些，可参与的体验只为他带来更清晰的判断：这跟音乐本身毫无关系。与此同时，这帮“社会闲散人员”的行径引起了警察的注意，之后不久的一次警方抓捕中，半个圈子的人都进了派出所，其中也包括杜未自己。这件事不算小，但在一些人嘴里可以轻描淡写，至于杜未，他深恨自己未能厘清枝节，之后又因为种种原因，他解散了当时的乐队，与其他人的交往越发淡薄，只跟交好的朋友往来。

齐凛倒是不玩这些，但他跟杜未不同，个性愿意交际，又爱热闹，很多匪夷所思的事情临到跟前还真敢做，这是杜未被卷进去的原因，却同样是他不愿意看到的后果。今天这几句话也许说的不合时宜，然而杜未清楚，自己未尝没有点故意说给齐凛听的心思。他连着抽了三根烟，越坐越冷，索性站起来环顾四周，发现无事可做，干脆出门去散步。

说不清是幸运还是不幸，下午跟公司那边的沟通居然也不顺利，让他烦了整个傍晚，深夜躺在床上，杜未想起来齐凛从早上走就没跟他再碰过面，心里有些后悔。

第二天下午，杜未刚从外面回来，拐进家门口那条胡同，就望见齐凛咬着一根烟正在等他，神色还挺平静，见他来了也没动，一直等杜未走到面前，才掏出来一盒磁带递给他说：“前几天让阿炬买的。”

杜未自看到他就觉得胸口发闷，在他开口前更是焦躁不安，等到接过来磁带一看，是自己喜欢的乐队，顿时明白这等于对方的服软了，瞬间感觉夺回了主动权，把昨天的沉重不由自主抛到一边，声音变得轻松起来，往家的方向示意：“一块听？”

齐凛没吭声，跟他进了屋。他们开始还有点尴尬地坐在椅子上听歌，过了会儿，齐凛站起身，由上而下按住杜未的肩膀亲吻他。这个吻的开头流连犹豫，不像以往来势汹汹，竟让杜未尝出了撒娇和委屈的意味。

你有什么可委屈的啊，杜未想，这个念头很快消散了，变幻成没有来由的不甘心和悲伤，他只能继续抓着齐凛，把这个令人心烦的家伙更用力地拥进怀抱里。

这一刻杜未清晰地看见高耸美丽的悬崖，今后他将有更多焦虑和愤怒，更多预料外的孤注和一掷，而他也许蒙着眼睛，也许心知肚明地，跳了下去。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note：部分事件细节因剧情设计需求进行了改动，并不代表作者观点。

整个四月份，除了正常的演出和创作，杜未就在跟一件事搏斗——要求公司让他补录演唱会里失误的部分。

之前还胸有成竹的赵平态度变得很模糊，说要看总公司派来的制作人，正是在香港见他们那个姓贾的。等两边联系到了，这位制作人却劝他说，现场录制追求的是真实，补录反而不美。这后一种说法齐凛倒是觉得挺对，然而杜未对其嗤之以鼻，坚持认为品质是最重要的。两个人这回吸取了之前吵架的教训，不从观点上多说，只考虑具体的问题，无奈他俩都不是擅长跟商业公司打交道的人，齐凛帮不上忙，杜未跟那边磨了半天，想做的仍然没做成，很是恼火。

于是齐凛提议，让炬炬跟你一块去谈吧，肯定比我们这么干聊有用。他之所以这么说，并非因为他跟阿炬是好友，而是这个比他们都小的年轻人性格开朗友善，人缘极好，不仅联系了半个圈子的关系，自赵平跟他们接触以来，也不自觉承担起了一些周旋沟通的活儿，很多事情能成，他在其中起了不少作用。

杜未觉得是个办法但仍不太情愿，自己只是提出一个合理的要求，压根就不应该这么费事儿。

齐凛无意干扰他，那意思是，反正要找炬炬的时候就跟他说一声。他俩在工作上没有太多重合的部分，顶多闲着挨在一块聊最近碰见的人和听说的消息。两个人都学了乖，没主动挑起话题，杜未对自己的正确看法很有信心，认定只要再提必然不会让步，只不过目前并非合适时机，不如把颇有微词先放回肚子里。

没了大吵，总归有些小闹。两个人谁都不是好易与的，还好杜未话少，齐凛有时候被惹急了口无遮拦，他懒得去理，若是恰巧在家里，杜未就抄起一块布开始仔仔细细擦台面上的灰，权当整理家务。齐凛冷静回来，呆呆地看他干活儿，过会儿又冷不丁蹭过来，跟他说我们去哪儿哪儿干什么什么吧，重新回归正常相处。

杜未有一回调侃他，你气消得倒挺快，齐凛在被子里露了半张脸，有些尴尬地把眼睛转开，说，当然还气呢，但你，他犹豫半天很不情愿地说，但你太好看，我看着看着就忘了。杜未一愣，随即笑出声，一米八的北京爷们被形容好看该不高兴才对，可一想台上作天作地的狂人此时这个情态说这种傻话，又觉得新鲜得令人心痒。

就算时不时有些矛盾，杜未也必须承认，齐凛给他的感情热烈真诚，这个人仿佛不知道什么叫保留，在每一个吻之前，他总要用那双属于少年的眼睛彻底地望着自己，里面燃烧的火穿透梦和黑夜，将他的清醒钉在地上动弹不得。预支的疑虑和近乎奋不顾身的渴望轮番攻占杜未的身体，前者令他感到安全，后者令他无处可逃。

日子过得比以前多了奇妙和匆忙，这到底要怪打开门的人，还是进门后没有离开的人？

月末的时候，春意在街头四处浮动，齐凛自作主张，不知从哪捡回来一盆根本只剩半个杆儿的花，他说自己肯定会养死，就理所当然放在了杜未窗边。杜未无可奈何，打理家务的习惯不得不衍生到屋外，靠他惦记着浇水晒太阳。到了五月初，那盆植物居然真的长出了新叶，杜未从中找到了乐趣，还让邻居大爷看过，说是再过几星期，没准真能开花了。

它没有开花。

五月十一日晚上，炬炬死了。

杜未在深夜才接到那个电话，他对于任何突然到来的消息都持不安消极的预测，但即使是他，也被这通电话惊住了。理智让他没有像当晚接到电话的其他人一样怀疑内容的真实性，他知道自己跟炬炬并不算铁哥们儿，如果连自己都通知了，情况只会比说的更糟。杜未在惊愕中结束了通话，接着就给齐凛家打电话，没人接，他这才意识到凭这两人的关系，齐凛必然是更早收到讯息的那个。

当杜未到达医院时已将近凌晨两'点，天上正落着细雨，踏入急诊楼内却随处可见或坐或立的青年们，有一些还留着长发，他们的面容被泪水和痛苦扭曲了，显得怪异又悲伤。杜未匆匆扫了一眼，很多人都是圈里的，他又往里走了几步，看到老丁和炬炬的父亲正在不远处说话，老丁转过头看到他，只一个照面，杜未就被巨大的寒冷袭击了，他完全明白了：所有人在今夜，永远地失去了他们的朋友。

一个小时后，杜未找到了齐凛。青年的衣服和头发都湿了，毫无所觉地和其他人一起走出来。杜未心里发慌，一把拉住他，齐凛茫然地转头看去，才认出眼前的人是谁，低声说：“杜未，炬炬他……”他没有说下去，抹了把脸，浸过泪的眼睛像被灼伤似地发红。

杜未有点吓住了，他心中同样回荡着悲痛，但齐凛的样子如此不寻常，像是毫无抵抗力地被悲哀攫住，四肢百骸都显出被击碎般的痛楚。跟他去爱时一样，他接受悲伤时同样毫无保留，没有任何防御。杜未隐约察觉到，这团猛烈的火原来是很脆弱的，一旦风中鼓起波澜，他将毫无疑问地无法逃脱，献祭自身。

突如其来的恐慌催促着杜未，他决定先把齐凛带回去，青年并不愿意抛下他的朋友，但他精疲力尽，炬炬的父母也开始劝说赶到这里的人先回去，他只好承诺了第二天会去帮忙，然后被杜未强硬地拉了回去。

那一夜他们几乎都没睡，齐凛躺在那里垂着眼，十分安静，杜未也不知如何开口。这些年轻人体验过远比同龄人更为丰富多彩的生活和跌宕起伏的经历，但从未如此直接地直面死亡。他们无数次地抵抗住艰苦和失望，继续弹着琴，唱着歌，但这个晚上，人类从远古至今一直背负的绝望降临在歌唱者们身边，露出了缥缈而锋利的侧影。

杜未无从猜测齐凛在想什么，更不敢碰触悲伤的恋人，齐凛在六点的时候似乎短暂睡着了一会儿，他的右手无意识地搭过去，极轻地握住了杜未的指尖。杜未没有动，他怕惊醒对方，也怕发现自己不能温暖对方。

天亮没多久，杜未就接到了另一个电话。来电的是另一个跟炬炬关系不错的朋友，他先是替郑鸿滨问了齐凛是不是在那里，然后又跟他讲了昨夜的具体情况。对方断断续续地叙述，杜未满怀疑虑地追问，终于搞清楚了悲剧的源头，炬炬是因所驾摩托和卡车发生车祸而重伤离世，可这不是纯粹的天意弄人，而是跟他一直担心的某些药品有关。个中细节或许有所出入，但杜未坚信，这就是他曾看见过的那个泥沼所犯下的罪孽，也是他想极力逃脱的陷阱。它夺走了他的朋友，如果他再不做点什么，或许还会毁灭更多。

这一刻，骨子里的高傲令他打定主意，自己的生命和梦都不可能作为代价就此奉上，是时候抽刀去斩这一团乱麻，将自己和齐凛都摘出这种危险情境了。

他挂了电话转身，心知齐凛就算睡着了，现在大约也被吵醒了。齐凛果然已经起身了，随便一收拾就要走，炬炬的身后事要照料，他绝不可能置身事外。

出门的时候，跟他自醒来只简单交流了几句的齐凛突然停在门口，问他：“你去吗？”

杜未摇摇头，他明白人没了就是没了，再去也只是看其他人哭泣的脸，何况这些脸里有他已经下定决心不再接触的人。

齐凛扭头看了他几秒钟，十分平静地说：“好。”转身就走了。

杜未突然觉得可能该多跟齐凛说几句，说清自己是怎么想的，可他犹豫了一下，还是没有开口。也许等齐凛回来吧，等侵蚀青年的绝望不那么痛楚，他会讲清一切，他会把这团火拢在掌心，一起远离危险的风暴。

那之后一连三四天，他都没有见到齐凛。


	15. Chapter 15

炬炬的灵堂设在他家里，几个好友没日没夜地看在那里，白天帮忙招待赶来的朋友和乐迷，晚上则坚持着守灵。

杜未知道这一点，不仅是因为有偶尔跟齐凛通话。即使是决定不再与他们牵扯过多，他仍然忍不住在第四天早晨来到了朋友家门前，想要远远地告别。他没联系任何人，时不时进出的人来往匆匆，也没有发现他。老旧的楼体蜿蜒流下雨迹，肃穆安宁的窗里人影闪动，分不清究竟有谁。但无论是谁，在这一刻两人都不能互相看见。

树上已绽出浓郁的绿，这个春天却不像一个春天。早有预谋的孤独仿佛自命运中来，以悲哀为掩饰一同润湿了杜未的眼睛，与此同时他闻到荒野中苦涩的尘土，人群化成的幻影缓慢包围过来，试图安慰这位落单者。杜未在心里说，可是，我不愿意。

他打算离开的时候，楼洞里出来一个人，直直冲他走过来，是郑鸿滨。两人视线一碰，互相点下头，等于招呼了。郑鸿滨的肩膀刚开始绷得很用力，应该是因为紧张，站定后身体就慢慢放松，好像一棵开始扎根的树。

若让旁人讲，他俩的脾性该适合当朋友，实际上还真没什么交往。郑鸿滨问他：“抽烟吗？”杜未简短拒绝了。郑鸿滨嗯了声，自己也没抽烟，只是把头偏开去看那栋楼，突然就开口说：“你不进去。”这话没有疑问的语气，就只是叙述。

杜未回应式摇头，对方接着道：“那你不打算让他知道你来了，不见面，也不叫他回去。”

杜未瞬间知道他指的是齐凛，一时惊愕哑然，弄不明白在这看似出于好友的担心里是否意有所指，又是怎么能这么精准戳中痛处，不自觉激起浅浅敌意。但是郑鸿滨面对杜未刺一样的目光毫无所觉，还是像阅览一页空气做的日记那样发呆，片刻后道：“你心里有一种对的生活。我也想过，虽然并不是同一种。可大家总不去过这种生活。”他沉吟着，很认真地看着杜未，眼睛闪动着不解，这不解太过于澄澈以至于带着神性：“为什么他们即使已经看到，也不去顺从对的，真理的生活？”

他说完这句话，就变回了一开始的样子，轻飘飘扔下一句“我走了”离开了。

杜未首次了解到这个同伴在歌曲以外到底想些什么，那些话缓缓流动，他转身往回走，有那么一刻无比想要发问：确实有一个意志中的“对的生活”，然而这种生活要如何来容忍离奇的故事呢？如何来接受非我，忘记自我的部分？或者更具体一点说，如何来解释齐凛呢？

没有人回答他。

齐凛终于回来了。杜未当天去他家，青年头发湿淋淋地开了门，大概是洗了澡，面上无精打采，好像刚经过一场大病，也不怎么说话。杜未见对方仍没缓过来，就让他去休息，齐凛半点不客气，随手拽了毛巾擦擦头发，一头倒在床上真的开始睡觉。

杜未看他睡沉了，在屋里无事可做，就把桌面台面的灰都擦了一遍，一边做一边思索这几天反复考虑的话题。他既不知如何表达自己所想，又觉得现在无论如何都不是长谈的时机，见天色昏暗，干脆开始想晚饭的问题。或许是成长环境影响，杜未在家事方面实际是个非常细致的人，家里各种纸笔书碟排放的整洁条理，齐凛家则充分呈现出割裂的状态：喜欢的东西密密麻麻好好放着，其他的漫不经心一片混乱。他家厨房同样好似荒原，杜未几经努力只摸到一把面条和几个鸡蛋，以及一根可怜兮兮的葱，无可奈何勉强做了顿鸡蛋面。

做饭时还没什么意识，等锅一收，杜未才觉出点诡异，他跟齐凛满打满算不到四个月的关系，现在竟偶尔生出些过日子的意味，无论怎么想都不该是这段疾风骤雨的合理氛围。但他又想，如果没有那么多考虑，哪怕只像现在这样，火安静地沉睡着，只要走出去，便可触及挚爱的音乐，如果能够如此单纯，他可以接受这个瞬间延展至无限。

睡醒的齐凛恢复了大半精神，看见桌子上的晚饭很是吃惊，一直到两人埋头吃完，眼神还茫然地往杜未脸上乱瞥。

杜未淡淡地问：“老看我干吗？”

齐凛低着头，闷声说：“你还会做饭啊？”

能让齐凛惊讶，杜未觉得挺爽，但还是尽量不动声色：“就下个面条。”

齐凛突然之间笑起来：“跟你那酷劲儿可不搭。”他情绪变化太过明显，脸上那个微笑即使轻飘，也是这些天来最明亮的表情：“你们在北联大那回，你那个长头发，低牛仔，唱得又漂亮，太起范儿了。”

杜未偏头想了想，那是挺早时候了，不由有些意外：“你去看了？然后呢？”

“然后走了呗，还能干吗。”齐凛撇撇嘴，又好奇地问：“你还会做什么啊？”

杜未从自己不太多的烹饪知识里扒拉出几个像样的菜：“麻豆腐，烧冬笋，炸丸子。”

“挺行啊你。”齐凛真心实意夸了句，站起来把碗收了去洗，杜未总疑心会听见餐具被摔碎的声音，还好并没有。齐凛甩着手上的水回来时，整个人已经比较像八天前的他了，然而杜未从中捕捉到了被悲痛摧毁后的痕迹：他的眼瞳蒙了层极淡的烟雾，好像正发着高烧。

杜未一向擅长保持够久的沉默，但此刻他需要一个活动以承载对话的开端。他从齐凛身后的玻璃柜里抽出一盒象棋，吹了吹上面的灰，问：“来一局？”

对方迷惑地看了他一眼，到底是从善如流地坐下了，两个人真就放好棋子排兵布阵开始下棋，他们这帮小孩儿以前整天蹲大院门口看父辈们对战，基本上都有点底子，杜未棋路跟他一样沉郁，齐凛则下得横冲直撞，两人很快杀了上半局，棋盘上兵将数量大大减少，速度也就放慢。杜未想要趁机发问，没赶上齐凛先开口：“不知道老丁他们打算怎么办。”

杜未知道他是在说演义乐队之后的情况，摇头道：“该怎样还是怎样，他们应该不会解散的。”

“嗯，真这么散了，炬炬得多伤心啊。”齐凛话音平静，手底挪了个将，组的是双将杀，原本是很凶的杀法，可惜大约心思不专，右士反露出破绽。

好在这位对手心不在焉，只顾自己的思路，憋了半天没出什么妙招，只是低声道：“老丁那些人…你还是少跟那种不靠谱的艺术家一块儿。”

齐凛霍然抬眼盯着他，杜未就坐那随对方看，他自恃有理格外气壮，但也担心齐凛维护朋友跟他发火。没想到青年收回目光，轻飘飘地道：“这不是跟你这种靠谱的艺术家一块儿呢么。”

不知是不是这句话的关系，后面的棋越下越乱，最终杜未以微弱优势赢了，齐凛可能好胜心被激起，又跟他来了几盘，输多赢少地硬是磨蹭到九点钟。

杜未看着对方慢吞吞收东西的动作一阵犹豫，他想说些什么，到了触及青年的肩头之时，却一句安慰都说不出来——愤怒也好，爱意也好，这种时刻似乎总是对方先开口。

退而求其次，杜未思及这些天齐凛心力俱疲，便说，让他早点歇着恢复精力，明天再碰面。这话出去之后没什么回应，杜未弄不明白这是否算送客，踌躇着正要转身，突然被拉住了手腕。

“别回去了，”齐凛声音不太自然，眼睛藏在逐渐变长的额发后面望着他。杜未一愣，多日来不论如何情热，留宿一事都是顺理成章，爽快随性，顶多互问两句，这还是对方第一次要求他别走。

齐凛没想这么多，既然说了，就把真心话和盘托出：“一个人在这…太难受了。”

那个雨夜充满裂缝的人在这一瞬突然回来了，杜未没发现自己有片刻停住了呼吸，只听见他轻声说：“我觉得自己有点受不了，杜未。”

恋人在向自己求助。

杜未用力地拥抱他，不知道如何是好，不知道该说什么，也不知道该做什么。齐凛的脸埋在他肩膀上，呼吸灼热，不发一言，两个人的沉默奇妙地融在一起，像一片春末的湖。杜未那颗完好的心脏被今夜的露水侵入了，他忽地想，齐凛的“真理”又是什么呢？那些稍纵即逝的暴烈寄望？抑或是别的什么？

露水总会消失的，可尽管是这样…。尽管是这样。


	16. Chapter 16

所有人都没猜到的是，这件轰动摇滚圈的悲剧带来的影响超出了一个乐队的范围，缺少了缓和调节，不仅演义乐队内部的人际危机越发尖锐，以炬炬为中心连接的一大堆人与唱片公司的沟通都陷入了微妙的隔阂。

杜未和公司进入了前所未有的僵持，一方面，公司驳回了他补录的要求，另一方面，他正准备新专辑的录制，制作人换成了另一位颜姓混音师，脸是翻不了的。北京的夏天如约而至，事情却并不按他所希望的顺利发展，所幸音乐是他私有的完美碉堡，在混乱中保持澄澈。

齐凛的日子跟之前没太大差别，但他留长了头发，遮住了少年意气的下颌线，连眼中的戾气都蒙上了一层郁色。杜未之前想说的话仍没出口，合适的时机好像总是没有，即使有，也会被其他的事情打断，还好齐凛不像之前那样穿梭于各种party和聚会，说不清是他刻意疏离还是心情不再，至少杜未是松了一口气。

也许是言行实在跟通常的好友有差别，圈里一部分人渐渐地察觉了他们的关系，最开始是些跟他们很熟的女孩，之后才是那帮交好的朋友，在他们看来，这两个人就算是玩玩也不像是好这口的，可是想问明白实在很难：杜未神龙见首不见尾，已然淡出核心交际圈，而谁都不想说错话惹到齐凛，干脆平日里装不知道，暗地心知肚明地让路。其实这些算是多虑，当事人对“人言可畏”的态度都相当不屑，如果朋友真去问，说不定也就认下了。

这一年的夏天比以往都热，六月末以后，晚上八点前的街巷上简直没有半分凉风。白天的时候杜未通常忙于工作，齐凛只要没有演出的活儿就比他闲，时不时提前去等他，像社会青年接女朋友一样，靠在室外的墙上散漫地点一支烟。刚开始乐队朋友还随口问一句，后来随着回答逐渐五花八门心不在焉，已经没人多问了。说实话，他们答的倒不假，只不过聊天吃饭还好，下棋看花实在很像故意说来敷衍。

两人回去的路上通常不说太多话，齐凛暗暗觉得杜未这人有点假正经，其中一个表现就是在人前跟他说话时总是不笑，回家以后才活泼许多，甚至偶尔语出惊人，逗个乐或者在难以捉摸的时机热情起来，不过他喜爱如同野火疯窜，心底又难以控制觉得杜未可爱。

晚饭一般是常去的小馆子，吃完就钻回一个屋子里吹空调。经常等到外面滚烫的地面终于冷却下来，他们再出去闲逛一会儿，附近最合适的去处就是什刹海，沿着水边走半圈的时间刚好。杜未虽然不太交际但并非对新讯息不感兴趣，他们偶尔去看同行们的演出，有时候传言哪个公司签了什么新人，就兴致勃勃跑去围观人家的录音或现场，若这个人小有名气，说不定能碰见半个圈子的好奇者。

比起以往，两个人在六七月份相处的时间明显变短了。常被描述成孤僻的杜未虽然嘴上没要求，意外地是重视陪伴的人，只不过他不太擅长安排什么活动，即使呆在一块也是偏静，有时候干脆就是各干各的，反而是齐凛，蹭过来的时候又甜又近，走的时候作风痛快，极少犹犹豫豫，仿佛曾经的示弱只是场梦。

杜未清楚地明白，就像每一对情侣那样，他们正走出这段不可控的热恋期，不安全感仍然鸣叫，最坏的事情铺垫在那里，让他心安理得于每一个吻和抚摸。悲观主义在上一个冬天是漏水的河堤，在这一个夏天则遮住双眼的盾牌，掩护他继续向荒芜处进军。

整个一九九五年最热的那天，杜未专辑的封面封底做好了，跟以往晦暗的风格相比，封面的色调和素材都明亮了很多，事实上，他这张专辑的音乐也跟以前差别很大，传统摇滚的吉他贝斯退居幕后，键盘和鼓成了主将，旋律层次十分清透，让人感觉创作者坚定又明澈地追寻着什么。

他把样片带回去给齐凛看，两人都觉得画面很适合歌曲本身，齐凛开玩笑说，你看，就算有个向日葵，你也非得把人家冻冰里去。杜未心情好，跟他开始扯，这不是艳阳天么，迟早能化了。齐凛又去翻封底，那张照片虽然是暗色调，却很惹眼，把杜未的好相貌拍得强烈鲜明，格外冷峻。这摄影师太会拍了，齐凛声音里带着笑意，杜未猜他会用个调皮的疑问句补全整句话，但对方没有继续说什么。杜未瞥过去，发现他正含着笑凝视那张照片，好像等着那里面的自己低头看回来一样。身体早于思维做出了反应，杜未的胸口闪过一阵战栗，那里面大多是爱和冲动，剩下的是对于自己被如此爱着的害怕。

世上的悲喜剧或许都可用巧合造就。在新专辑录制几乎全部完成，杜未跟公司的另一件事务同时尘埃落定：制作人坦言他们不会进行任何修补，而是删掉部分曲目直接发行。杜未不常发火，这次忍不住了，跟对方大吵一架，就连一直关系还可以的赵平也没放过。连着几天他都在反复想这件事，愤怒越发不可遏止，齐凛正好去外地演出，完全不知情况，回来的那天已是傍晚，收拾好东西以后就去找他。

室外那根烟抽到一半，隔音门开了，陆陆续续走出来几个乐手，其中一个跟齐凛比较熟，一眼看见他，小声打了招呼，神色有些尴尬地往屋里示意说：“小杜最近心情不太好啊。”刚才众人都被杜未溢于言表的烦闷吓了一跳，说实话，他跟其他人都不太觉得这事儿有必要那么较真，但这人的脾气出了名固执，瞅准了什么实在很难有回转余地，因而谁都没怎么劝。

齐凛迷惑地啊了一声，那个乐手没多说，拍拍他肩，和其他人走了。他丢了剩下的半支烟，大步走进去，故意发出动静，杜未果然抬头看他，皱着的眉还没展平：“回来了。”

“嗯，”齐凛答应着，单刀直入地问：“谁惹你了？”

杜未没用废话来敷衍，他闷了一会儿，开口说：“你知道吗？赵平要回台湾了。”

这个回答是他万万没想到的，他惊愕地提高了声音：“赵平告诉你的？”看到杜未点头后又追问：“为什么？”

杜未冷笑一声：“说是总公司决定的，大陆利润情况一直不好，所以把他调回去专注总公司的业务了。”

这个理由很清晰，齐凛一时找不到什么话反驳，毕竟公司是开了赚钱的，赵平作为母公司的精兵被调离，明显是对子公司的策略做出了消极的调整。他思路迅捷地转向对所有人来说最重要的问题：“那这边怎么办？”

“还在合同期，关是不会关。估计换个别人接替吧。”杜未不冷不热地说。话到这里甚至不用挑明他俩也明白，一旦换了新的负责人，以前说的那些话算不算数可就不一定了。

齐凛忍不住说了句脏话，他心内四处窜动的是烦躁而非怒意，这种情绪部分是因为他知道屋里的另一个人正在压抑火气。杜未从表情到语调都没有激烈的表达，可亲密的人能感知到这不仅仅是不愉。

“就因为赚不到钱？”齐凛本打算说之前那几张专辑销量明明不错，随即想起演唱会投入巨大，这么算下来的确获利不多，然而信任无法转眼消失，失望和寄望同时塞满他的声音。

杜未的声音则没有其中任何一样：“一个商人，这才合理。”他仿佛俯视犯罪现场，笃定地细数线索：“演唱会的CD不也是这样么。”

这怎么能是一回事，恼怒的闪念让青年脱口为朋友说话：“这事儿不是他能定的。”

杜未的目光冷冷劈过来：“但很多事情都是。”

齐凛的话语开始升温，急躁爬上他的脸，那是个杜未非常熟悉的表情：“你这么说…”

杜未知道他想说什么，你过分了，你想得太多，一瞬间，堵住的胸口冰冷地沸腾成无数爆破声：为什么你总是不信？为什么你总是不听？为什么你好像就是不肯跟我同一条路？

还未说完的话被当中截断，杜未那目光做的刀露出了锋刃：“所以他才会挑你去说那种话。”

这把刀几乎从未如此亮出，它的主人不爱争执，不善表达，亦有高傲做最厚的鞘，沉默当最钝的颚，连自己都忘了它竟能伤人。

“去香港前吃饭那次，你不是就骂过四大天王了么？话头是他先提的。”

“那堆记者冲你问了那么多，后来问到跟那天一样的，他在旁边没拦，可他早听过你的回答！”

“你真以为他毫无准备，猜不到你会怎么说吗？那些媒体炸锅了以后，他一点都没慌，还不明白？”

“你就是这样…你太信他了，但这他妈是个阴谋，全部都是。”

“这些东西——演唱会，摇滚圈…人人装模作样过家家，心里不知道在想什么，这对我毫无意义，你明白吗？…我要的不是这种东西。”

任谁也难以置信，杜未是这场对话里先爆发的那个。他用前所未有的音量说话，一边在筹措下一句时左右踱步，仿佛等待前奏结束。齐凛就在原地站着，一次也没有打断过他，这很异常，可他无暇顾及。

安静重新降临，他们的视线再次碰撞到一起，一双黑眼睛凝视着另一双黑眼睛，这对恋人的面容染上铁锈味的冷意，好似走到雪路的尽头，凝视模糊的阴影。

“还有吗？”齐凛问。

也许这正是所谓的时机，也许这刹那后有些东西将倾塌。杜未张了张嘴，终究没有说出曾经预备要讲的话，他的心脏跳得很快，震悚着没来得及阐明的和已经出口的字词：“我有一定要做的事情。”

“是啊，你一直是。”齐凛说，他的声音变轻了，一片快要碎裂的薄冰：“就像我一直是这样。”

小小的房间里突然挤满了金属的刺耳尖叫，是踩镲被撞翻在地。齐凛从他所在的位置直直地冲过来，他是暴怒的裂帛，所经之路上所有东西都伴着声响被扫清，每进一步就更撕裂。

杜未没有躲，他甚至向前微倾身体，仿佛怀着恶意的痛快来迎接这股暴戾。齐凛的手扯住了他的衣领，将他往后推了一把，又用力把他拽回来，瞪着他。

他们离得这么近，就好像那个晚上。

齐凛停在那里，杜未觉得这个停滞应该很长，竟然足以闪过如此多的念头。他想这一切就该这样，他也想这一切为何会是这样，他想自己的渴望，想以为会等到的最好时机，原来总是不到来。他半带轻视地，冷酷地看着眼前的疯子，也嗤笑着冷酷地看着自己。他想自己如何沉迷于火，想所有的灼痛，想自己终究到了变成自己的时候。他想面前这张脸庞，这双眼睛，为何如此愤怒，为何像是即将流泪，又仿佛被爱意摧毁。

衣领被松开了，那只手抓住了身边的吉他琴颈，凶狠地将它歪斜举起，向地上砸过去，琴弦和面板一起发出扭曲的共鸣，它曾是雪地中最好的云杉树。齐凛砸了一下，第二下，又一下，再一下，杜未不知道自己什么时候扑了过去，两个人在连绵不绝的嘈杂中精疲力尽，这时候，杜未听见齐凛发抖的，绝望的声音。

他说，我爱你。

轰鸣慢慢静下来，始终没有第二个人的发言，齐凛的狂态随着寂静的到来褪去，他猛力推开了对方，扔掉那把坏得不成样子的吉他，看着杜未点了点头。

他的身影消失在门外很久之后，杜未仍然站在那把吉他前一动不动。

很多年以后，齐凛愿意承认从这段关系的一开始，他对杜未就怀有敌意，在心底他明白杜未也是这样。

他们一直不能自控地冲撞对方，这是两只雄性动物的角斗。他们太年轻了，太疯狂，太高傲，并不知道如何面对这不安造就的敌意，尽管这敌意原本生自想要占有对方的爱。

像两个绝望的将领，他们敏感地察觉到对方不会被自己的爱完全占领。于是恋人们被鼓动着，想要找到胜利的办法，为了能将终将消失的瞬间持续下去。

他们一边意识到彼此多么不同，一边被这种差别逼出更强的刺痛和恐惧，那么多想要永恒持有的瞬间是无法抗拒的诱饵，他们冲向错误的战壕。

或许他们也尝试过一些通用方法，像对正常的情侣那样，尽力地宽容和妥协，然而说不清是什么不够，那些努力没能改变局面，堵死了最后的退路。

于是他们发起冲锋，默许了战争：用自己的生存方式添加伤口，获得最想要的战利品——对方本人。

爱就这样屠戮着爱。


End file.
